¿Porqué a mi?
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: Este es un ff absurdo y experimental deribado de una discusión tonta, Adviertencia contiene: EMBARAZO MASCULINO, espero que les agrade, por favor dejen Rewievs :3 SUBIDO CAPITULO 10
1. Chapter 1

-Yuki, Yuki, ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Hay caramelos azules!-decía Shûichi mientras revolvía en el pote de caramelos que había sobre el escritorio del doctor.-¿A que crees que deben saber? Cuando era pequeño decían que sabían a Pitufo, pero yo siempre me pregunté como podían saber a que sabían los pitufos, por que viven muy lejos de aquí en el otro lado del mundo… así que no podían haberlos probado… quizás en Europa se los comen, como si fueran caramelos ¿Tu crees que los venden en latas?

Yuki miraba a su koi desde la silla de al lado preguntándose por que no había considerado siquiera la idea de que los pitufos no existían.

-Son caramelos de arándanos.

-¡Ugh! ¡Arándanos! Entonces no me lo como, por que los arándonos manchan mucho, y leí una vez en una revista que eran una planta extraterrestre que había sido traída a la tierra en una capsula espacial, pero que los americanos habían querido ocultarlo al mundo, como todos los demás indicios de vida extraterrestre… ¡Quizás los pitufos también sean extraterrestres!

Por suerte el Doctor entró en el despacho con unos documentos en la mano y se sentó frente a ellos dos con solemnidad.

-Ohayo Uesugui-san, soy el Dr. Saehara, tengo aquí sus resultados.

Yuki le miró sin especial interés, hacia unas semanas que se encontraba algo mareado y cansado, y Shûichi, Thoma y Mika habían decidido que no le permitirían esperar a que tosiera sangre otra vez para volver al hospital, de modo que literalmente obligado había accedido a hacerse unos análisis y pruebas, hoy estaban ahí para recoger los resultados de ellas.

-Verá, lo que voy a decirle puede suponer gran un shock emocional para usted, por que va a cambiar su vida y la de sus seres queridos por completo, así que por favor, relájese y escúcheme hasta el final, después podrá hacerme todas las preguntas que quiera y yo intentaré responderlas.

-¡TE ESTAS MURIENDO!-gritó Shûichi histérico levantándose de su silla y apuntando a Yuki con el dedo-¡Oh! ¡Kami-sama que has hecho!¿toshde?¿toshde? ¿TOSHDEEE? Yukiiii, ¿Qué voy ha hacer sin ti? Eras tan joven… no merecías morir… -continuó llorando a lagrima viva.

-¡URASAI BAKA!- gritó Yuki enfadado- ¡Ni siquiera he muerto aun!¡Ni tampoco voy a hacerlo!... ¿verdad?-prosiguió mirando al doctor un poco asustado.

-No, en realidad no.

-Oh Yuki que bien ¡Has resucitado!

-¡No había muerto!

-Un momento… si no te estas muriendo… ¡YA SE LO QUE TE PASA!-gritó Shûichi con lagrimas en los ojos de nuevo- ¡HAS COGIDO UNA ENFERMEDAD DE TRANSFORACIÓN SEXUAL!

-Trans… transformación sexual?- preguntó el doctor imaginando algo como una enfermedad de cambio de sexo.

-¡Si! Ya sabe, de esas tan peligrosas como el sida… seguro que es eso, oh Yuki, vas a quedarte todo el resto de tu vida en una cama, inconsciente, recubierto de tubos, con los ojos en blanco, la boca abierta, la lengua colgando y la babita cayéndote por la comisura de los labios, y ya no podrás hablarme, ni decirme que me calle, ni hacerme… eh, uhm, bueno…-dijo poniéndose colorado- ¡PERO NO IMPORTA!¡YO SEGUIRÉ A TU LADO HASTA EL FIN DE LOS DIAS HACIENDOTE COMPAÑÍA, HABLANDOTE PARA QUE NO TE SIENTAS SOLO Y LIMPIANDOTE LA BABITA!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó Yuki al imaginarse ese infierno en el que todos le decidirían lo que tenia que hacer y como lo tenia que hacer, sin ni siquiera poder quejarse y en que su koi le hablaba y hablaba para que no se sintiera solo hasta que la cabeza le explotaba y moría por fin asesinado por la buena voluntad de Shûichi, dejando asquerosa de sesos toda la habitaron del hospital.

-Un momento -dijo el doctor- las enfermedades de TRANSMISIÓN sexual no te dejan en estado cata tónico, te matan y punto.

-¿O sea que si vas a morirte Yuki?-preguntó Shûichi con lagrimas en los ojos otra vez.

-¡NO! ¡Deja de preguntarlo baka! ¡Parece que sea lo que quieres!

-Pero Yuki, ¿Cómo voy a querer que te mueras? ¡No digas esas cosas tan crueles!

-¡Urasai!-dijo Yuki a su Koi, y luego miró de nuevo al doctor.- Y si no me estoy muriendo… ¿Qué me pasa?

-Bueno… en resumidas cuentas… esta usted encinto.

-Co… COMO?-contestó Yuki entre asustado e histérico, sabia lo que eso significaba, al fin y al cabo era escritor, tenia mucho vocabulario, pero no podía creer que fuese la verdad, se supone que era biológicamente imposible que un hombre quedara encinto.

-¿En cinta? Querrá decir en CD ¿no? Por que ya nadie escucha cintas, están obsoletas… un momento, ¿Cuando gravaste tú un CD Yuki? ¿Podré oírlo? ¿Podré? ¿Podré? ¿Podré?-dijo Shûichi entusiasmado por la idea que su koi y él hicieran las mismas cosas, como cantar.

-No chico-dijo el doctor- Encinto significa gestante, en estado, parturiento, preñado, embrazado.

-Em… embrazado?-repitió Shûichi sin poder creerlo.

-¡Pero no puede ser, yo… yo soy… ¡YO SOY UN HOMBRE!-gritó Yuki.

-¡CIERTO! Y los hombres no se embrazan… ¿verdad?-preguntó Shûichi.

-Esperen por favor, ya les advertí de esto, escúchenme y se lo explicaré.

-Pero no puede ser, ¿De donde se supone que saque él ovulo? ¿Y donde esta? ¿En mi estomago? Por que esta claro que útero no tengo, vamos por favor, ¿que tipo de estúpido cree que soy?

-Por favor Sr. Uesugui cálmese y se lo explicaré, verá por lo que reflejan sus análisis ha estado usted tomando medicación, cosas como analgésicos, tranquilizantes y somníferos además de algunos –ejem- afrodisíacos y potenciadores sexuales… mezclados con alcohol y nicotina… todavía me pregunto como sigue vivo.

-Eh… bueno yo…

-Bien, deduzco entonces que es consciente de ello, bueno, pues en el laboratorio piensan que se debe a una reacción por la mezcla, según recientes estudios, las benzodiacepinas y el paracetamol mezclados con alcohol, ciertas las hormonas femeninas que contienen algunos de los más potentes afrodisíacos y el componente reactivo de la viagra… desencadenan una complicada reacción genética que hace desenvolupar en el sujeto órganos eeeh extra, por decirlo de alguna manera, que normalmente acaban con la vida de este.

-¿NANI? ¡YUKI! ¿TU TOMAS VIAGRA?-gritó Shûichi sin acabar de creerlo.

-… ¿Me meto yo contigo por tu falta de talento baka? Pues urasai… Pero oiga, yo no tomo afrodisíacos.

-Eeeh… bueno este…-contestó Shûichi colorado y mirando hacia el suelo.-eso no es del todo cierto Yuki.

-que… QUÉ?

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO FUE MI IDEA! ¡ME LOS DIO TATSUHA! Dijo que eran mi regalo de cumpleaños y dijo también que los metiera en la cerveza sin que tú te dieras cuenta o no querrías tomarlos…

-¿QUÉ TATSUHA HIZO QUÉ? ¿Y DESDE CUANDO TU LE HACES CASO EN LO QUE DICE?

-Pero Yukiiiiiii, ¡Eran mi regalo de cumpleaños!¡Tenia que usarlos!

-Ejem -tosió el doctor para que le hicieran caso de nuevo-como se puede advertir en esta radiografía-continuó sacando una del sobre y mostrándosela- lo que pasó es que se desenvolupó encima de su próstata un órgano similar a una matriz conectado al aparato digestivo, allí un ovulo hormonal fue fecundado por semen llegado via anal y se encuentra en estado gestante. Obviamente no podemos asegurar la salud del embrión ni la suya, puesto que esto no es un caso habitual, pero si estuviera dispuesto a someterse a mas pruebas… entre los colegas del gremio se habla de que no es él primer caso y que el gobierno los ha estado escondiendo hasta que los estudios sean claros, se dice también que en EEUU ya consiguieron que naciera un niño de un hombre pero sigue todo en la clandestinidad puesto que muchos grupos como la iglesia o feministas ultrarradicales no verían esto con buenos ojos.

-¡Si! ¡Y también esconden que los arándanos son una planta extraterrestre!-dijo Shûichi muy convencido mientras Yuki simplemente se quedaba inmóvil, con cara de horror y terriblemente pálido en su asiento por la explicación del doctor.

-Bueno, entonces Uesugui-san, si usted quisiera, claro, nosotros aquí en el hospital le haríamos un seguimiento y un estudio exhaustivo de todo el proceso, piense en el avance científico que supondría eso: el hombre el primer mamífero hermafrodita! Además recibiría un salario indemnización jugosamente alto por la cooperación en el desarrollo de la técnica, y no tendría por que olvidar su vida anterior completamente, al principio estaría ingresado, pero después con que viniera al hospital un par o tres veces por semana durante todo el periodo de gestación habría bastante y por supuesto su salud seria lo primero, de momento no corre peligro, pero al mínimo indicio abortaríamos todo el proceso… ¿Qué me dice?

-¿Entonces es cierto?¿Vamos a tener un bebé?- preguntó Shûichi algo confuso

-Es lo que vamos a intentar, siempre que Uesugui-san acceda claro.-contestó el doctor con una gran sonrisa.

-YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¿¿¿¿ESCUCHASTE? ¡¡VAMOS A SER PAPÁS!¡ES GRANDIOSO! ¡VAMOS A TENER UN BEBÉ! -gritó de felicidad Shûichi zarandeando a Yuki que seguía igual de petrificado que antes.-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ESTO ES TAN EMOCIONANTE YUKIIIIIIII! ¿Yuki? ¿¡YUKI? ¡RESPONDEME YUKI!

El doctor se abalanzo por encima del escritorio y le tomó el pulso a Yuki ante la mirada aterrorizada de Shûichi, después descolgó rápidamente el teléfono.

-¡RAPIDO! ¡MANDEN UNA CAMILLA AL DESPACHO 273! ¡UN PACIENTE HA SUFRIDO UN PARO CARDIACO! ¡TRASLADENLE A URGENCIAS!

Acto seguido un montón de enfermeros en uniforme verde, entraron por la puerta y jalaron Yuki para tumbarlo en una camilla, que habían dejado en el pasillo, y llevarle a un quirófano de rehabilitación, mientras Shûichi les seguía llorando y gritando "YUKIIIII NO TE MUERAS OTRA VEEEEEZ"

Disclaimer y otras formalidades legales (lo que se llama engorrosa letra pequeña): Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, de la productora que pago los derechos del anime y a las editoriales que pagaron para publicar la historia en todo el mundo. Pero cualquier día de estos empujaré a todos bajo un auto (tendré que conseguir un gran auto para que quepan) y dominaré Gravitation y el mundo, como Thoma domina Nittle Grasper… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notas de Gabi: Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este ff, espero que les esté gustando, salio de una discusión con una pana mia, leímos en otro ff con embarazo masculino que alguien pedía que se explicara como sucedía y se nos fue la imaginación, y yo me pregunté "¿Y por que todos embrazan al pobre Shû?" y ella me dijo "por que Yuki es el seme idiota, no pueden embrazarle a él" así que ahora va a matarme por escribir esto, pero no he podido evitarlo, en el próximo capitulo les daré mas detalles acerca de lo que sucedió exactamente.


	2. Chapter 2

-Shû… ¡Shûichi! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hiro claramente sorprendido cuando su amigo entró por la puerta del estudio de grabación en el que se encontraban.

-¿Nani?-contestó soñoliento y confuso- Todavía trabajamos aquí ¿No?

-Si… si, pero aun faltan 20 minutos para que sean las 8:00 a.m. ni siquiera K-san a llegado aun y Suguru… bueno, ya conoces la teoría de que Suguru vive aquí pero… ¿a que hora te has levantado para poder llegar tan pronto?

-No, no… es que fui al hospital.

-¿Al hospital? ¿No te encuentras bien?

-No, digo si, digo no, digo… ¿Me puedes repetir la pregunta?

-¿Por qué fuiste al hospital?- dijo Hiro sonriendo.

-El Doctor que trata a Yuki me llamó desesperado esta mañana a las 4:38 a.m. preguntado si podía llevar su Laptop de urgencia… dice que Yuki ya se encuentra mejor del paro cardiaco, pero que esta muy agresivo, ha conseguido que 7 enfermeras se negaran rotundamente a entrar en su habitación en menos de 3 días, y 2 de ellas tuvieron que ser atendidas en terminología.

-Traumatología.-corrigió Hiro.

-Lo que sea… Dijo que lo que necesita es calma, pero como no pueden darle cerveza, ni puede fumar, ni pueden darle tranquilizantes, por las benziomenicidinacodinas…

-Benzodiacepinas.-corrigió Hiro (al fin y al cabo él iba para medico ¿no?)

-Como se llamen… El pobre esta muy alterado, y me han pedido la laptop para ver si eso le tranquilizaba, además no me han dejado visitarle aun, dicen que esta tarde ya podré, y nadie nos ha contado nada mas de cómo va el bebé…

-Aaaaah –contestó Hiro recordando la llamada de su pana hacia cuatro días.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-¿Moshi moshi?_

_-HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-contestó Shûichi histérico._

_-¡Shû! ¡Hola!-dijo Hiro sonriendo._

_-¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que?¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que?¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que?_

_(un rato después)_

_¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que?¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que?¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que? ¿Sabes que?_

_-Shû… ya… respira antes de que te desmayes… ¿qué?_

_-¡Hai! Estoy en el hospital ¡Adivina que me ha pasado! ¡No lo adivinarás!_

_-¿En el hospital? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Necesitas algo?_

_-NOOOOOOOO, digo, si, pero no me pasa nada._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-HI. MI. TSU._

_-Eeeeeh…_

_-No Hiro, no insistas, no te lo diré…_

_-Bueno… pues nada…_

_-Vaaaale, esta bien, si te has de poner así te lo cuento… ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ, HIRO!¡PAPÁ! ¡¿NO ES GRANDIOSO!_

_-Pa… ¿Papá?_

_-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII badablam pim POM ¡CRASH!_

_-¿Shû? ¡SHÛ! ¿ESTAS BIEN?_

_-Si, lo siento, tropecé con una silla de ruedas que hay aquí en el pasillo al dar vueltas de alegría y se me cayó el teléfono… pero lo que te decía ¿No es genial que vaya a ser papá?_

_-¿Tú?_

_-SIIIIIIIIIIII-contestó moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo._

_-¿De un niño o niña pequeño?_

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-contestó moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo aun más deprisa._

_-¿Tú responsable absoluto de un niño o niña pequeño?_

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-contestó moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo tan rápido que quien le miraba solo podía distinguir una masa de pelo rosado que se sacudía con violencia._

_-Sinceramente lo que da es miedo._

_-¡HIROOO!-dijo enojado mientras Hiro reía._

_-Esta bien, esta bien… ¿Y con que emborrachaste a Yuki para que accediera a ello?_

_-¡HIROOOOOO!-dijo aun más enojado._

_-Vamos Shû, no me harás creer que estuvo de acuerdo por voluntad propia, en su completo estado de consciencia, con plenas facultades psíquicas._

_-No… bueno en realidad no pudo estar en desacuerdo, por que tuvo un paro cardiaco cuando el Doctor se lo dijo, así que yo firmé en su lugar y de momento sigue inconsciente._

_-¿Un paro cardiaco?_

_-Si, me asusté mucho, pero el doctor dice que su corazón vuelve a funcionar normal y que despertará en un par de horas, y que en principio no tiene por que ser perjudicial para el bebé gracias a la asistencia inmediata._

_-¿Perjudicial para el bebé? ¿Y por que iba a serlo?_

_-¡PUES POR QUE ESTA EMBRAZADO HIRO!_

_-¿Embrazado? ¿Yuki? ¿Como?_

_-Bueno…-contestó Shûichi poniéndose colorado- Fue por mi cumpleaños, Tatsuha me regaló unos afrodisíacos, y luego yo le pedí a Yuki que me dejara hacer de seme por una vez y…_

_-Shû… no me refería a eso…quiero decir, Yuki es un hombre, no puede embrazarse._

_-Oh, ya… pero paso algo con la cerveza, la viagra, los afrodisíacos y las benimociadinominas de los tranquilizantes… bueno en realidad no me enteré muy bien… dice el doctor que ahora necesita calma un par de días y que después ya podrá recibir visitas, cuando vengas se lo preguntas y él te lo contará mejor._

_-Eeee…esta bien…_

_-Bueno Hiro, me voy con Yuki, solo necesitaba contárselo a alguien… es tan genial… ¡Nos vemos!_

_-Ja ne…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Entonces… ¿me acompañarás esta tarde a verle?-dijo Shûichi devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Eh? Oh… si, claro, por supuesto.

-¡Grandioso!-contestó sonriendo- Pero oye… una cosa muy importante que se me olvido contarte por teléfono, no puedes decirle a nadie lo que ha pasado, es alto secreto.

-¿Alto secreto?

-SIIIIII, es un proyecto clandestino, el gobierno esta encubriendo este tipo de estudios por que…-Shûichi se giró hacia la puerta que empezaba a abrirse para dejar entrar a K olvidándose completamente de lo que estaba hablando con Hiro.- ¡K-SAN! ¡HOY TIENE QUE DEJARNOS MARCHAR ANTES! ¡ES INDISPENSABLE!

-Sorry, pero eso no podrá ser Shindo-kun, os quedareis aquí hasta que yo diga-dijo sacando una de sus armas y apuntando a la cabeza de Shûichi- ¡Y ahora dime por que llegas tarde!

-¡PERO K-SAN! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A VER COMO ESTAN YUKI Y MI BEBÉ AL HOSPITAL!-gritó moviendo los brazos arriba y abajo frenéticamente mientras Hiro dudaba de lo secreto que seria el asunto en manos de su pana.

-¿Bebé?-preguntaron K, Suguru y Sakano que acababan de entrar.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¡VAMOS A SER PAPÁS! ¿NO ES GRANDIOSO?

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Sakano.

-¡Yuki y yo! ¡Yuki y yo!

-¿Por eso llegaste pronto hoy? –preguntó Suguru.

-Si… bueno, no, llegué pronto por que me levanté a las 4 y media de la mañana para ir al hospital…

-¡Wonderful! ¡Wonderful!-dijo K riendo y dándole palmadas de animo a Shûichi en la espalda- En ese caso, si hoy trabajas muy duro ¡Podrás salir antes esta tarde!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hola preciosa-dijo sonriendo seductoramente un chico de pelo oscuro a la recepcionista del hospital, cuando un increíblemente enorme ramo de flores de colores entraba por la puerta al lado de Hiro.- ¿Cuando termina tu turno? ¿Quieres que te invite a tomar algo después?

-¡TATSUHA!-se oyó la voz de Shûichi con alegría de entre medio del gran ramo- ¿Vienes a ver a Yuki?

-¡Cuñadín!-contestó Tatsuha sonriente y se giró a mirarle- ¿Dónde estas?

-¡AQUÍ! ¡Detrás de las flores!

-Oh… ok, sip, vengo a ver a Eiri, ¿Sabes cual es su habitación?

-¡Siii! Ven, síguenos, vamos.-dijo el ramo, y empezó a andar hacia el ascensor.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- preguntó Tatsuha- Ya sabes… que esta embrazado…

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¿No es genial?

-Bueno, al menos sigues vivo… se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que creía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que cuando Mika nos lo contó por teléfono a papá y a mí lo primero que pensé es que te habría matado…

-Bueno, tampoco tuvo tiempo aun si sufrió el paro cardiaco justo después de saberlo.-apuntó Hiro, Shûichi tragó saliva asustado y el ascensor se paró.

-Es la habitación 623, tiene que estar por aquí-dijo el ramo, los tres dieron un par de vueltas buscando un cartel.

-Estamos en el 4º piso.-dijo Hiro dándose cuenta de que todos los carteles decían 405, 414,427, 439, 441, 456… etc.- ¿Por qué estamos en el 4º si su habitación esta en el 6º Shû?

-¿Y como quieres que lo sepa?-dijo el ramo dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia al ascensor, subieron hasta el 6º y encontraron el cartel hacia la habitación 623 por fin.

-¡FUE SOLO UNA VEZ POR EL AMOR DE KAMI-SAMA! ¡NI QUIERA SÉ DE DONDE SALIO NI QUE HACIA AHÍ! ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ SEGUCHI! ¡ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO!-se oía gritar a Yuki por todo el pasillo, por suerte estaban en la planta de maternidad donde importa relativamente poco si hay mucho ruido.

Los tres chicos se pararon frente a la puerta, y Shûichi consiguió sacar una mano de entre el ramo para abrir la puerta.

-¡LA LI HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó al entrar, seguido por Hiro y Tatsuha, dentro Yuki, Thoma y Mika les miraban asombrados, como si no les esperaran.

-¡Buenas! - saludó Tatsuha.

-¡YUKIIIIII! ¿CÓMO TE ENCUENTRAS?-gritó Shûichi histérico mientras buscaba un jarrón suficientemente grande para poner su ramo.

-Vosotros…-murmuró Yuki y se hizo un silencio incomodo durante unos instantes…- ¡VOSOTROS DOS! ¡PAR DE BAKAS ESTUPIDOS! ¡VOSOTROS ME DEJASTEIS ASI! ¡POR VUESTRA CULPA! ¡Y ENCIMA TENEIS EL MORRO DE PRESENTAROS AQUÍ SIN MAS! ¡YO OS DARÉ "BUENAS" Y "LA LI HO"!-gritó Yuki cuando empezaba a lanzarles a la cabeza todo lo que había a su abasto, libros, jarrones con flores, las sabanas, el telefono, el cojín, la lampara, Thoma… y seguía gritando improperios mientras Shûichi y Tatsuha huían hacia fuera de la habitación protegiéndose con los brazos como podían.

Disclaimer y otras formalidades legales (lo que se llama engorrosa letra pequeña): Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, de la productora que pago los derechos del anime y a las editoriales que pagaron para publicar la historia en todo el mundo. Pero cualquier día de estos empujaré a todos bajo un auto (tendré que conseguir un gran auto para que quepan) y dominaré Gravitation y el mundo, como Thoma domina Nittle Grasper… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notas de Gabi: Bueno, y ahí está, el segundo capitulo de esta extraña historia, gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews :3 como no se si se puede o no contestar a ellos por todo aquello que pasó haré una respuesta general y que cada uno coja el trozo que le toque… GRACIAAAAAS me alegro de que os guste :3 ///ya, ya… se que es raro que sea Yuki el embrazado, ya lo dije en el otro capitulo, pero es que pensé que seria mas divertido que Shûichi…Yuki tomando viagra, si, también se veía gracioso XD, pero te contaré que es lo que le esta gritando a Thoma cuando ellos llegan, solo fue una vez… (o eso dice él XDDD) y bueno Shû… es que yo siempre le he visto bastante idiota… ¿Quizás me pasé? Ya intentaré que lo sea menos .U ¿Cómo va a dar a luz? Oooh eso es muy sencillo, por cesárea :3 y Suguru… bueno, si, claro, en algún momento irán todos a verle y saldrá, no te preocupes :3


	3. Chapter 3

-Bobby, alguien esta aporreando desesperadamente el botón de enfermera en… adivina que habitación, ¿podes ir vos?-dijo una enfermera de cabello rizado desde una silla de ruedas a un hombre corpulento y de color que revisaba unos papeles en el mostrador.

-¿Uesugui-san otra vez?-contestó lamentándose- ¿De veras no puedo atarle a la cama? Incluso ha sobrepasado el record de los codependientes de psiquiatría…

-Etto… será mejor que no… parece de los que demandan a la gente con facilidad, pero podes amenazarle.

-Esta bien, ahora vuelvo.-dijo dirigiéndose al ascensor, cuando llego a la planta alguien estaba gritando "BUAAAAAAAAA, YUKI NO ME QUIEREEEEEEEEEE, BUAAAAAAAAAA" y se podía oír desde todas partes.

Cuando estuvo ya mas cerca oyó también unas voces provenientes del mismo sitio aun que a menos volumen.

-¿Entonces no vas a volver a entrar tu que puedes?-preguntó una voz.

-No, de momento esperare a que se calme un poco…-contestó otra voz con serenidad.

-Si, será lo mejor, no sea que le den ganas de lanzarte de nuevo como si fueras un mueble…-dijo la primera voz sofocando una carcajada.

-Si, ok Tatsuha-kun, muy divertido-contestó de nuevo la otra voz un poco mas enojada, Bobby giró el corredor y no podía creer lo que encontró.

Un muchacho de cabello rosado sentado en lo que parecía una laguna de agua del tamaño de Hokkaido gritando lo que se oía por toda la planta de "Yuki no me quiere", a su lado un hombre rubio estaba sentado mirándolo con satisfacción por, creyó, sus gritos (… cof, cof…), aunque no pudo entenderlo y otro muchacho, moreno, que estaba sentado al lado del rubio, jugaba aburrido con la pata rota de una mesita, cuyos trozos estaban tendidos por todo el pasillo, junto con un montón de cosas mas, aquello parecía Hiroshima el día después de la bomba atómica.

Bobby suspiró, se acercó a la puerta pasando por encima de lo que parecía una sabana empapada de agua de los floreros y un cojín reventado que había llenado de plumas todos los alrededores, dio dos golpes suaves a la puerta.

-¿Uesugui-saaaaaaan?-preguntó musicalmente, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Yuki, conocía ya la voz de ese hombre, por que ese día había ido a su habitación 19 veces ya ese dia, y no le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto, detuvo en seco el forcejeo con su hermana y la miró fijamente.

-Rápido, tienes que meterte en la cama mientras yo me escondo-le dijo mirando a su alrededor para encontrar un buen lugar- en el armario… ¡Venga! ¿Que haces ahí parada? Ponte en ropa interior ni que sea, ¡si no no creerá que seas una paciente! Con un poco de suerte pensará que se ha equivocado de habitación.

-¿De que estas hablando Eiri?

-Mika, por Kami-sama, que el tonto de la familia es Tatsuha…-dijo abriendo el armario donde se encontraba Hiro escondido y pidiendo socorro desesperadamente con el botón de la enfermera del teléfono- ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí? ¡Largo! ¡Ahora!

-Uesugui-san, voy a entrar, este en condiciones de ello o no.-dijo Bobby al otro lado de la puerta abriéndola cuando Yuki estaba pateando a Hiro para que saliera del armario… (Que raro suena eso)- ¿Me echaba de menos Uesu…¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Yuki lo miró y suspiró.

-Supongo que ya da igual-dijo dejando de patear a Hiro y tumbándose sobre el colchón desnudo de su cama que por alguna razón desconocida había sobrevivido intacto al bombardeo.

-¡Uesugui-san!-riñó Bobby a Yuki-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se este tranquilo y calmado que es como dice el Doctor Saehara que tiene que estar? ¿Atarlo a la cama?

-Podría darme calmantes, que, por si nadie se había dado cuenta, sirven para eso, para calmar…-contestó con sarcasmo.

-Sabe que no puede tomarlos… Así que, si sigue negándose a estar tranquilo por voluntad propia tendré que calmarle yo… y créame, mis métodos son efectivos, pero también muy dolorosos -terminó dando un puñetazo en su propia palma de la mano como diciendo "o te callas o te voy a mandar a cirugía" Yuki lo retó con una mirada, que solo alguien que le conociera muy bien, podía percatarse del pequeño brillo de miedo que había en ella.

-Bueno -continuó Bobby ignorándola como llevaba todo el día haciendo- ahora que eso esta claro... ¿Alguien puede explicarme por que esta media habitación en el pasillo?

Mika y Hiro miraron a Yuki preguntándose que iba a contarle, mientras la puerta se abría para que Thoma entrara en la habitación a (nunca lo admitiría) husmear y Shûichi y Tatsuha asomaran sus cabezas curiosos.

-...-hizo Yuki como respuesta.

-Lo que pasa es que esta habitación es demasiado pequeña.-dijo Thoma sonriendo de forma característica.- ¿Por que no es usted un buen muchacho y va a por alguien que lo limpie? OH si, y dígale al doctor que trata a Eiri que venga a explicarnos que le pasa exactamente y si puede, consígale una habitación mayor.-dijo tendiéndole la mano, Bobby le devolvió el apretón notando que en su palma había un papelito.

-No acepto sobornos.-dijo firmemente.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hace! ¿Quien se los esta ofreciendo?-preguntó Thoma inocentemente retirando la mano y dejando en ella el billete con gran maestría, cualquiera podía deducir que hacia eso casi a diario.

-Veamos-dijo el doctor Saehara tragando saliva, cuando un rato después, llegó a la habitación tal como Thoma había pedido, Shûichi y Tatsuha habían aprovechado el momento para infiltrarse de nuevo, sin que Yuki hiciera ademán de lanzarles nada de nuevo, aunque junto con Thoma, habían huido sigilosamente de su lado por "precaución". Ahora, todos escuchaban atentamente al doctor, mientras este intentaba explicarse. – Como ya les conté el proceso fue activado por consecuencia de mezclar alcohol con paracetamol y benzodiacepinas… Gelocatiles y Valium- aclaró por la cara de asco que estaba poniendo Tatsuha (no quería ni pensar que estaba imaginando ese muchacho que eran el paracetamol y las benzodiacepinas)- Con las hormonas femeninas de algunos de los mas potentes afrodisíacos-Yuki miró de forma asesina a su hermano pequeño- y el componente reactivo de la viagra.

-¿Vi… viagra?-preguntó Tatsuha sin acabar de creerlo, y se volvió hacia Yuki teatralmente y con solemnidad- Me decepcionas Eiri-dijo imitando a su padre- nunca pensé que pudiera llegar el día en que fuera YO quien se avergonzara de TI… Nunca más voy a poder considerarte mi hermano.

-Sinceramente yo tampoco creí que llegara ese di… ¡OYE! ¡SOLO LA TOMÉ UNA MALDITA VEZ!-gritó Yuki - ¡Solo quería saber como de bien funcionaba! Ni siquiera sé como llegó a mi cas… ¡Un momento! ¿Eso significa que no vas a volver a venir a mi casa?-dijo con una gran sonrisa esperanzada.

-Etto…-contestó Tatsuha mirando hacia el suelo.

-Pues los potes de pastillas aun no vienen con piernas, como para que no sepas de donde salio…-apuntó Thoma sarcásticamente.

-Ya te dije antes que lo encontré en el salón debajo de unas revistas-dijo Yuki enojado- pero parece que tu sabes muy bien como son… no será tuyo, ¿Verdad Seguchi?-terminó con malicia.

-No Eiri, por si no lo recuerdas, hace siglos que no me invitas a tu casa.

-¿Y desde cuando eso impide que sigas viniendo con incluso mas frecuencia que el cartero bajo cualquier patética excusa?-le reprochó.

-Bueno yo… vale, si, -admitió- aunque no soy el único que se pasa la vida en tu casa, que conste… pero igualmente, en el caso HIPOTETICO de que yo, por alguna extraña razón las necesitara… que no es así, pero estamos en un caso hipotético-repitió para dejarlo bien claro- bueno ¿que te hace pensar que las llevaría encima? la única que podría beneficiarse de su poder, si lo necesitara, es mi esposa aquí presente-continuó sonriéndole a Mika- y de cualquier modo no seria en tu casa…además, de nosotros dos, el desorganizado siempre has sido tu.-terminó señalando a Yuki.

-Matte, matte …-dijo Hiro-¿Dónde dijiste que estaban?

-En la mesa del salón, debajo de unas revistas de… ¿Shû?

-¿Nani?-dijo mirándole inocentemente.

-¿Por qué estaba la viagra debajo de TUS revistas?

-Etto… no lo sé… ¿Por qué le gustaba estar ahí?-preguntó retóricamente Shûichi. Todos se miraron con complicidad dando por sentado que era suya... resuelto el misterio el nombre Uesugui volvía a estar limpio.-De todas formas aun no las había mirado, por que he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, siguen donde las dejó Tatsuha cuando las trajo, ¿recuerdas?-continuó de forma inocente mirando a Tatsuha, todos se volvieron hacia él.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quien es ahora el que decepciona a la familia.-dijo Yuki con malicia.

-¿Qué? ¿eh? ¡NO! ¡ESPERAD! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! Bueno, no, realmente le yo le dejé esas revistas a Shûichi, ¡PERO SOLO LE LLEVÉ REVISTAS! Me hubiera dado cuenta si iba un pote con ellas… bueno, siempre que la viagra vaya en pote, claro, por que nunca la he visto, así que ni siquiera se como es… a diferencia de los demás aquí presentes…

-Tatsuha eres patético, admítelo y ya esta, nadie te perderá el respeto… por que para empezar nadie te ha respetado nunca…-dijo Yuki, parecía que por fin había conseguido relajarse un poco desde el fatídico día de la semana pasada en que le dieron la noticia de su embrazo.

-¡Hey! Un momento, Hiro estaba en tu casa cuando las llevé, lo recuerdo por que él también las estuvo ojeando, quizás fuera suya.-dijo Tatsuha con brillo en la cara mirando a Hiro con superioridad.

-¿Nani? ¿Y por que iba yo a querer usar de eso?-preguntó defendiéndose.

-Cierto, olvídate de que Ayaka-chan te deje hacer nada antes de la boda.-dijo Yuki.

-No os entiendo, ¿De veras es tan importante de quien es? No creo que necesitar tomar viagra sea tan terriblemente vergonzoso.-sentenció Mika, que empezaba a sentirse como en un partido de tenis, pasándose la pelota unos a otros, cuando Tatsuha y Yuki se volvieron rápidamente hacia Thoma con sonrisas maliciosas mientras Hiro tosía para ahogar la risa mirando hacia otro lado.

-No me miréis así, lo que ella piense no significa nada.-dijo Thoma defendiéndose.

-En realidad no es vergonzoso-dijo el doctor intentando que le hicieran un poco de caso para no sentir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo- cada vez hay mas hombres que la necesitan y estadísticamente suelen ser los mas longevos, inteligentes y apuestos.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Shûichi.

-Onii-chan, no estaría por casualidad ese pote medio vació ¿Verdad, por que yo…-dijo Tatsuha.

-No-le cortó Yuki- ahora recuerdo que me lo recetó el medico a mi y aun estaba entero.

-Oh entonces puede que sea mío, por que yo también tenia uno y lo deje en algún lado-dijo Thoma.

-Por favor… ¿Se puede ser más patético? – Suspiró Mika- Pues no, no era de ninguno de vosotros, era mía, fue idea de papá, me dijo que la pusiera hace meses, esperando que Eiri la encontrara, creyera que era de Shûichi y le dejara para sentar cabeza de una vez.

Disclaimer y otras formalidades legales (lo que se llama engorrosa letra pequeña): Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, de la productora que pago los derechos del anime y a las editoriales que pagaron para publicar la historia en todo el mundo. Pero cualquier día de estos empujaré a todos bajo un auto (tendré que conseguir un gran auto para que quepan) y dominaré Gravitation y el mundo, como Thoma domina Nittle Grasper… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notas de Gabi:

Gabi: Ok Paula, espero que estés contenta, ya limpié el nombre de tu queridísimo Yuki respecto a la viagra.

Paula: Admite que tú también estabas deseando hacerlo Gabriela…

Gabi: Si, ok, ¡PERO NO COMO TU ME SUGGERISTE SOBRE QUE FUERA DE THOMA!

Paula: No te quejes… tu embrazaste a mi Yuki y sigues viva.

Gabi:¬¬ tener panas para esto… Bueno, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, aun que no suceda nada demasiado importante, les vuelvo a dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, me encanta que lo hagan, y gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo el fic por que les gusta… por otro lado, no puedo evitar que Yuki este "algo" histérico, pónganse en su lugar…pero supongo que un momento u otro terminara calmándose :3 y lo de que no se puede gritar en maternidad… gomen… fue un descuido, debí poner algo como "o eso creían ellos" así que discúlpenme…


	4. Chapter 4

-Y por la evolución del feto, tal como se aprecia en la ecografía, podemos deducir que esta en su tercer mes de embrazo.-terminó el doctor después de una larga y detallada explicación.

-Entonces… ya debería haber engordado un poco ¿no?-preguntó Hiro.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Shûichi, al tiempo de abrirle a Yuki la camisa del pijama de un tirón, haciendo saltar todos lo botones, para dejar a la vista su tripa.-¡Es cierto Yuki!¡Tienes panzita!

-¿Estas seguro de que no es por la cerveza?-peguntó Tatsuha escéptico- déjame comprobarlo- dijo poniendo la mano sobre su vientre, los demás ahí presentes le imitaron manoseándole entre todos, para la sorpresa de Yuki.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya basta! ¡PAREN! ¡SUELTENME!-gritó Yuki, intentando esconder que se estremecía cuando alguien pasaba la mano por ciertas zonas, quitando las manos de Hiro y Tatsuha que las tenían a los costados del abdomen, cuando Mika le miró con odio y se fue de la habitación casi llorando.

-¡Mika!- protestó Thoma, que no quería apartar su mano de la posición estratégica que había conseguido, en la parte mas baja del vientre de Yuki, tan pronto, pero igualmente le siguió resignado.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Shûichi, los presentes se encogieron de hombros igual de confusos, no era normal ver llorar a Mika.

De pronto, algo se estremeció en el estomago de Yuki, algo del interior.

-¡SE HA MOVIDO! ¡SE HA MOVIDO!-gritó Shûichi histérico- ¿LO NOTARON?

-¡SUELTENME!-gritó Yuki apartándoles a todos de un empujón para bajar de la cama y correr al baño… donde se le oía vomitar.

-Creo que no era el bebe…-comentó Hiro.

-¡Yukiiiiii! ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Shûichi preocupado.

-Vale que la comida del hospital sea asquerosa, pero no hay por que dejarlo tan claro onii-chan… piensa en todos los niños que no tienen nada para comer…-dijo Tatsuha riéndose.

-Supongo… no, ESPERO, que aun este a tiempo de abortar esto, ¿verdad?-dijo Yuki saliendo del baño, al doctor, mientras le miraba duramente e ignoraba a los tres chicos.

-Si, claro que esta a tiempo, pero no vamos a hacerlo.-sentenció con autoridad.

-¿Nani? ¿TOSHDE?-gritó horrorizado.

-Shindo-san firmó un contrato en su nombre, mientras estaba inconsciente por el paro cardiaco, que establece que usted procederá hasta el parto en pro de la ciencia.-dijo firmemente el doctor.

Yuki se giró hacia su koi mirándolo con todo el odio del mundo.

-¡Tuuuuuuuuuuu!- dijo levantando las manos y acercándose lentamente haciendo amago de tirársele al cuello y estrangularle.

-Siento ser un traidor pero… Ha sido un placer haberte conocido pana-dijo Hiro dándole un golpecito de animo en la espalda a Shûichi, para huir de allí rápidamente.

-Si, te vamos a echar de menos.-dijo Tatsuha huyendo detrás de Hiro mientras Shûichi se hacia una bolita en el suelo protegiéndose de Yuki.

-¡Tu nunca me tienes en consideración! ¡Nunca te paras a pensar que es lo que yo quiero!-dijo Yuki echándose a llorar desconsoladamente sobre la cama… hubo un momento de silencio y una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de cada uno de los tres chicos, y Hiro y Tatsuha, que estaban ya en la puerta volvieron al lado de Shûichi.

-Etto… Yu… ¿Yuki? ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Shûichi medio asustado pasando la mano sobre su cabeza.

-¡Siempre has hecho igual! ¡Te dio igual que te dijera que no te quería! ¡Te dio igual que te dijera que no quería hacerte daño! ¡Te da igual que te diga que no me gustan tus canciones! ¡Te da igual que te diga que no sabes cocinar! ¡Te da igual que te diga que te calles y me dejes trabajar! ¡NO! ¡No estoy bien! ¿Cómo voy a estarlo? ¡Acabo de vomitar toda la comida! ¡Estoy llorando! ¡Voy a tener un niño que no quiero! ¡Necesito una cerveza que no puedo tomar! ¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA CRIAJO! ¡LARGATE! ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA! ¡AHORA!-gritó como un poseso, los tres chicos y el doctor ni siquiera se platearon la posibilidad de contradecirle y salieron de ahí tan rápido como sus piernas les permitieron.

-Yo ya no estoy para estos trotes.-les dijo el doctor una vez en el pasillo sujetándose en el hombro de Hiro para respirar.-estos cambios de humor bruscos no pueden ser buenos para mis nervios.

-Al menos a usted no le ha lanzado un cuñado a la cabeza.-dijo Tatsuha yéndose- bueno, voy a volver ya o se me va a hacer muy tarde, ya nos veremos, ¡Ja-ne!

-Será mejor que nosotros también volvamos Shû-dijo Hiro.

-Hiro…-dijo Shûichi al salir.

-¿Nani?

-¿Tu crees que Yuki hablaba en serio?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Pues al bebe! ¡Dijo que no lo quería!-contestó con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No, claro que no, solo estaba algo alterado, tienes que entenderlo Shû, imagina como estarías tu si te hubieras quedado embrazado contra todas las leyes biológicas.

-¿De veras?

-¡Claro! Ya veras, mañana estará mucho mas feliz.-dijo Hiro con una sonrisa, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que Yuki pudiera terminar de aceptar algo así, pero obviamente no iba a decírselo a su amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-La li hoooo…-dijo Shûichi con una voz cavernosa y cansada como si llevara tres días sin dormir cuando entró en el estudio de Nittle Grasper esa mañana.

-Ho…hola Shû-dijo Hiro-¿te encuentras bien?

-Si…-dijo antes de caer dormido como plomo en el suelo.

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Otra vez no!- se lamento Suguru- ¡Lleva un mes y medio haciendo eso cada día! ¿Por qué no duerme por la noche?

-¡CAME ON SHINDO-KUN! ¡GET UP!- gritó K a pleno pulmón en su oído y Shûichi se despejó.-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?-siguió diciendo.

-Es Yuki…-dijo Shûichi- cada vez que voy a verle es peor, ayer me persiguió por todo el hospital con un peluche de un elefante azul intentando tirármelo a la cabeza, por suerte tenia que parar a vomitar de tanto en tanto, y como ahora ya tiene mas barriga no corre mucho… al final logré darle esquinazo en la cafetería, donde creyó que era mas interesante un bote de 10 litros de helado de chocolate que yo.

-Bueno, siempre es mejor que el día que te envió a por una Black & Decker a las 8 de la tarde por que "tenia antojo de hacer agujeros" y te pasaste la noche dando vueltas buscando una pescadería de guardia.-dijo Hiro.

-¿Una pescadería?- preguntó K.

-Bueno, ¡Yo ni siquiera sabia lo que era una Black & Decker! –se defendió Shûichi- pero lo peor es que sigo sin poder dormir, no le quiere Hiro, y creo que esta empezando a no quererme a mi también.

-Siempre te persigue a ti, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Hiro.

-SIIIIIIII.

-Quiero decir, si de verdad no quisiera al bebé ya habría amenazado a todos los doctores del hospital, en vez de perseguirte a ti que no puedes hacer nada, ¿no?

-Creo que eso ya lo hizo.-dijo Shûichi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero estamos hablando de Yuki, si realmente no lo quisiera ya se habría desecho de él.

-¿Y por que Yuki quiere deshacerse de Shû-chan no da?-dijo alguien en la puerta, todos se voltearon a ver.

-¡Hola!- dijo una chica de pelo lavanda saliendo por detrás del muchacho de pelo verde que acababa de hablar.

-Yuki no quiere deshacerse de mi-aclaró Shûichi- todavía- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡A quien no quiere es a nuestro bebé!

-¿Shû-chan tiene un bebé?-preguntó Ryuichi con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Dónde?-dijo volteando al muchacho y sacando hacia fuera sus bolsillos- ¡Kumagoro y Ryu-chan quieren decirle hola na no da!

-Bueno, no se puede ver aun por que esta en… creo que es el estomago de Yuki, no estoy seguro, pero podemos ir a ver a Yuki…

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡Nori-chan! ¿Pueden Kumagoro y Ryu-chan ir con Shû-chan a ver a Yuki-san?-dijo un chibi Ryuichi tirando de la falda de Noriko- ¡Kumagoro promete ser bueno!

-Esta bien, pero siempre que yo también vaya, no me fío demasiado de lo que Kumagoro cree que es ser bueno… además hoy también estará ahí Thoma-Kun, ¿cierto?-preguntó a Shûichi.

-Si-contestó él- Seguchi-san y Tatsuha-kun van casi cada día.

-¡Entonces creo que es una good chance para ir todos juntos!-dijo K muy contento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Lo ves? No pasa nada, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, cuando "las hadas del sueño" atacan a Eiri no lo despierta ni una bomba-dijo Tatsuha jugando con el mando que hacia recostar y levantar las piernas y la cabeza a la cama de Yuki.

-No, si me da igual, pero como se enfade contigo otra vez, te advierto que huiré sin dudarlo.-dijo Thoma.

-¡No seas crió Tatsuha!-le riñó Mika.

-Oh vamos, no hay para tanto, además unas flexiones le harán bien, se esta poniendo panzudo últimamente.

-¡Pues claro que se lo esta poniendo! ¡Esta embrazado!-dijo cogiendo el mando a Tatsuha cuando Shûichi abrió la puerta gritando "La li ho" tan fuerte como pudo. Y Yuki, que todavía tenia la cama en forma de V, se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Por qué estoy así puesto?-preguntó buscando el mando, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana era quien lo tenia en las manos- ¿Mika?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, el mando, es culpa de Tatsuha, lo siento Eiri.-dijo ella entregandoselo.

-¿No dijiste que ni una bomba podía despertarle?- preguntó Thoma sarcásticamente a Tatsuha.

-Bueno, pero Shûichi es peor que una bomba, ya deberías saberlo, después de todo, trabaja para ti.-contestó cuando Hiro, Suguru, K, Noriko y Ryuichi ya habían entrado en la habitación.

-¿Pero que es esto? ¿Una excursión escolar al hospital o que?- dijo Yuki hastiado al verles, una vez ya había conseguido devolver su cama a la posición normal.

-Sa… Sa… Sa…- empezó a decir Tatsuha petrificado y sin dejar de mirar a Ryuichi.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Yuki?- preguntó Shûichi.

-¡Mal! ¡Y por tu culpa!-dijo fríamente.- ¡Tengo antojo de pastel de canela de Koiba!

-¿Y de donde quieres que saque pastel de canela de Koiba?

-¡Pues de Koiba baka!

-¡Pero yo ni siquiera sé donde esta Koiba!- dijo Shûichi.

-¿Es que quieres que siga sintiéndome mal?- preguntó Yuki maliciosamente.

-¡Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡No digas eso, esta bien, iré a por el pastel de canela.-dijo firmemente yendo hacia la puerta, ahora vengo.

-Será mejor que te acompañe-dijo Hiro saliendo con él.

Disclaimer y otras formalidades legales (lo que se llama engorrosa letra pequeña): Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, de la productora que pago los derechos del anime y a las editoriales que pagaron para publicar la historia en todo el mundo. Pero cualquier día de estos empujaré a todos bajo un auto (tendré que conseguir un gran auto para que quepan) y dominaré Gravitation y el mundo, como Thoma domina Nittle Grasper… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notas de Gabi: Bueno, este capitulo me ha costado bastante mas que los otros, lo siento, pero es que no se me ocurría nada gracioso, tampoco se si lo he conseguido después de todo, pero bueno… respecto a los reviews… me alegro de que les gustara la pelea de la viagra, pensé que quizás seria muy pesada, pero veo que ha sido lo que mas les a gustado a todos, eso es bueno, gracias por avisarme de lo de los reviews no registrados, me pelee un rato, pero creo que ya solucione eso, la verdad es que no sabia ni que esa opción existía, y no, no creo que se llame Hikari, por que me recuerda demasiado a D.N.Angel…


	5. Chapter 5

Shûichi se dio por vencido cuando oyó por tercera vez la "increíble clase de geografía del profesor Hiroshi Nakano-sensei", asegurándole que Koiba, estaba demasiado lejos de Tokio, como para ir a por el pastelito y volver en una tarde, aun fueran en una motocicleta, así que acabaron por comprarlo en una tienda de dulces típicos, que Ayaka había enseñado a Hiro.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación, Thoma, K, Sakano y Suguru discutían acerca de algo de trabajo, Mika y Noriko atormentaban a Yuki con todo tipo de preguntas, Ryuichi había conseguido unos rotuladores que pintaran en la moqueta no se sabe de donde, y estaba coloreando de rosado un conejo del tamaño de un león, mientras Tatsuha seguía parada en el mismo sitio mirándole y repitiendo "Sa… Sa… Sa…" solo que con toda la cara y la camisa pintadas de colores, como si Ryuichi hubiera practicado en él antes de ponerse con la moqueta.

-¡YUKI! ¡HEMOS VUELTO CON TU PASTEL!-gritó Shûichi muy feliz, sacándolo de su mochila y levantándolo para que todos lo vieran- ¡JA! ¡AQUÍ ESTA!

-Baka… yo lo que quiero es una cerve…-empezó a decir cuando Shûichi lo hubo desenvuelto, pero nunca sabremos que es lo que Yuki quería en realidad, por que se abalanzó ferozmente sobre el pastel, comiéndolo como si llevara años sin probar bocado.

-¡OOOOH!-dijo Ryuichi al verlo- ¡Kumagoro y Ryu-chan también quieren dulce na no da!

-GRRRR-rugió Yuki protegiendo el pastel como si fuera una presa recién cazada- En tus mejores sueños, ¡Es mió! ¡Solo mió! ¡Él vino a mí! Mi tesoro…-terminó cuando Ryuichi empezó a hacer pucheros.

-¡Hey!-dijo Hiro para que le hicieran caso- ¿No deberíamos llamar a un medico o algo? Tatsuha-kun lleva así cerca de una hora-continuó pasando la mano frente a sus ojos.

-Sa… Sa… Sa…- seguía diciendo él.

-No te preocupes Hiroshi-kun-dijo Mika- una vez se quedó así durante un día entero, y no reaccionó ni cuando le tiramos desde él tejado, ¿Lo recuerdas Eiri? Suerte que solo es un piso de altura… ya se le pasará, además, mientras esta así, ocupa espacio, pero no molesta.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó Ryuichi haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos mirándolo sorprendidos- ¡YUKI-SAN ES MALO CON KUMAGORO! ¡YUKI-SAN NO QUIERE A KUMAGORO! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-**¡EIRI!-**gritó Tatsuha aun más fuerte, saliendo del trance- ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER LLORAR A SAKUMA-SAN EN MI PRESENCIA! ¡ME DA IGUAL QUE ESTES EMBRAZADO Y SUSCEPTIBLE! ¡ESO NO TE LO CONSIENTO!- siguió gritando, y de un salto subió a la cama de Yuki, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de su vientre y estrangulándolo mientras seguía gritando "no consiento que nadie haga daño a Sakuma-san", entonces Yuki empezó a defenderse dando rodillazos en la espalda de su hermano menor mientras movía los brazos frenéticamente gritando "estas loco Tatsuha, suéltame, me haces daño",cuando rápidamente Shûichi y Thoma subieron también a la cama para defender a Yuki, el primero jalando a Tatsuha de la cintura gritando "suelta a Yuki" y el segundo jalando a Tatsuha del cuello tan fuerte que parecía que iba a arrancarle la cabeza, mientras daba patadas a Shûichi diciéndole que no se metiera, que Yuki no le necesitaba para que le protegiera.

Entonces Ryuichi subió también, y jaló de los pies a Thoma y a Shûichi para que soltaran a Tatsuha mientras decía muy feliz que Kumagoro también quería jugar, lo que hizo que Hiro, K, y Mika, subieran a defenderles, y por defecto, que Noriko subiera a proteger a Ryuichi en medio de todo aquel caos; Sakano estaba histérico y daba vueltas gritando, y Suguru les miraba asustado, pensando "esto NO esta pasando", mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta de la habitación, para huir de ahí, cuando de pronto, esta se abrió para que entrara el doctor.

Todos se pararon en seco y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, mientras el doctor les miraba asombrado, sin comprender como cabía tanta gente sobre una cama tan pequeña.

-Bueno yo…-dijo ante las miradas expectantes- solo venia a mostrarles las últimas ecografías, que creo que las encontrarán muy interesantes, pero veo que están ocupados, así que volveré después…-concluyó dándose la vuelta para salir, todos se miraron interrogante, y antes de terminar de irse se volvió hacia ellos otra vez- ah, si, por cierto Uesugui-san… si pudieran terminar de hacer… eeeeh, lo que quiera que estén haciendo, cuanto antes, mejor, por que no creo que sea bueno para usted tener emociones muy fuertes, ni aguantar tanto peso encima.-dijo yéndose por fin, el silencio incomodo seguía presente y entonces, sin que nadie lo esperara, la cama cedió ante el peso, tirándolos a todos por el suelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-El de casa de mis padres si tiene, se llama "con babas", me preguntó si Yuki me dejaría bautizar el suyo-dijo Shûichi, había pasado un rato desde que la cama se rompió y se cambiaron de habitación, ahora estaba inmerso en una conversación con Ryuichi, Tasuha y Hiro.

-El mío es romano, se llama "Segundo".-dijo Hiro no muy convencido.

-¿Por qué "con babas" no da? ¿Y como se llama el de Tatsuha-chan?- preguntó Ryuichi.

-Con babas por que mi hermana le escupió y le dijo a mi madre que lo había bautizado "con babas"- dijo Shûichi.

-Yo no tengo.- dijo Tatsuha.

-¿Suelo? ¿O nombre?- preguntó Hiro a Tatsuha.

-Suelo- contestó Tatsuha.

-¿A no?- preguntó Shûichi- ¿Vivís en el aire?

-¡Bautizalo!-dijo Ryuichi felizmente.

-Esta bien- dijo Tatsuha- ¡Mi suelo se llamará Ryuichi!

-Eeeeh… vale, cada uno es libre de ponerle el nombre que quiera a su suelo- dijo Hiro, preguntándose como habían acabado hablando de esto.- pero ¿No crees que entonces serás incapaz de levantarte de él?

-Bueno, si, pero así puedo tirarme en el y decir "Ryuichi te amo" y papá… bueno, si papá seguirá pensando que estoy loco.

-Ya veo a Tatsuha-kun pegado a él como si fuera una baldosa intentado hacer… bueno, todos sabemos que.- apuntó Shûichi riendo.

-Ese seria un espectáculo digno de ver, y no lo digo por el voyeurismo- dijo Hiro tratando de imaginarlo.

-Pero al final se enojaría con vos por que siempre le estarías pisando no da. -dijo Ryuichi riendo.

-Si, tendría la autoestima por los suelos-dijo Hiro, pensando en lo patética se estaba viendo toda esa conversación, mientras Shûichi y Ryuichi reían.

-En realidad lo que pasaría es que lo haría tan bien que le dejaría sin poder levantarse.-dijo Tatsuha con superioridad.

-Pero no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, deberías buscarte algo mejor, algo que se levante mas de dos palmos del suelo.-dijo Shûichi con una carcajada.

-No, que aun hablaría mal de él por lo bajo-dijo Hiro, con lo que los otros tres chicos rieron mucho.

-¿Están haciendo chistes de suelos?-dijo Yuki confuso metiéndose en medio, ya que se había aburrido de la conversación entre Thoma, Suguru y Noriko acerca de teclados en la que estaba participando- ¿Se puede caer mas bajo?

Otra vez los tres chicos se pusieron a reír, y entonces la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar de nuevo al doctor, todos se giraron hacia él.

-Hola de nuevo, veo que ya "están tranquilos", he vuelto para que echen un vistazo a esto-dijo sacando unos papeles de un gran sobre marrón y extendiéndolos sobre la nueva cama de Yuki.

-Estos dibujos son muy feos en blanco y negro, ¿Puede Kumagoro pintarlos no da?-preguntó Ryuichi al doctor.

-¡No!-dijo él y Ryuichi hizo un puchero- estos no son dibujos, son ecografías, primero tengo que mostrárselas a Uesugui-san y después quizás él le deje hacerlo… ahora lo importante es… ¡Esta!-dijo eligiendo una y poniéndola encima de todas las demás, todos se acercaron a mirarla, pero no podía distinguirse nada.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una de esas pruebas psiquiatricas de manchas en las que se ven mujeres desnudas?-preguntó Tasuha moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados para intentar identificarla.

-No, se trata del feto visto de cara, esta mancha de aquí es la cabeza, esto son los brazos y aquí están las piernas.-dijo el doctor señalándolo a medida que lo explicaba.

-No te ofendas Shindo-kun, pero tu bebé parece un alienígena enano.- dijo Suguru.

-¡No digas eso!-dijo Shûichi- ¡Yo creo que es precioso! ¡Aunque solo mida un palmo y sea en blanco y negro!

-Si Shû-chan quiere, cuando nazca, Kumagoro y Ryu-chan lo colorearan.

-En blanco y negro es la ecografía Ryu-chan, el niño es en color.-dijo Noriko con paciencia.

-Oh…-hizo Ryuichi tristemente.

-Bueno-dijo el doctor- pero lo que yo quería enseñarles no era eso, es que en esta ecografía lo más importante que se puede apreciar del feto es que… es un varón.

-¿Un varón?-preguntó Yuki algo asombrado.

-No puede ser un barón-dijo Shûichi- ni Yuki ni yo somos nobles.

-Se refiere a que es un niño, Shû.-dijo Hiro.

-Ooooooh ¡Es un niño! ¡Que genial! ¡YUKIIIIII! ¡VAMOS A TENER UN PEQUEÑO NIÑITO! ¿NO ES GRANDIOSO?

-¿Como puede ser grandioso si es pequeño no da?-preguntó Ryuichi confuso.

-Pero ¿Como sabe que es un niño?-preguntó K mirando la ecografía.

-Por esto de aquí.-dijo el doctor señalando una pequeña manchita entre medio de las dos que había dicho eran las piernas.

-¿NANI?-dijo Tatsuha tomándola otra vez y mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos- Espero que esto lo haya heredado de Shûichi o volveré a avergonzarme de ti Onii-chan.

-Estas enfermo Tatsuha, solo mide un palmo, ¿Como esperas que sea?-dijo Yuki quitándosela de las manos y examinándola atentamente.

-Y ¿Cómo van a llamarle?- preguntó Sakano… se hizo el silencio.

-Thoma.- dijo Thoma sin que nadie se lo esperara, todos se voltearon hacia él- ¿Qué ocurre? Es un buen nombre, a mi me gusta, ¿No les gusta?

-¡Hikari!-dijo Noriko cortando la tensión que había creado el comentario de Thoma.

-¡Si! ¡Así brillará! ¡Como Shû-chan!-dijo Ryuichi.

-¡Oh! ¡Si!-dijo Shûichi.- ¿Qué te parece Yuki?

-Ni hablar-contestó él- si quieren que brille cómprenle un pijama fluorescente y una linterna, pero no le pondré un nombre tan cursi.

-¿Por que no me hacen caso? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?-dijo Thoma dándose cuenta que todos le ignoraban, se volvió muy preocupado hacia su esposa- Mika ¿Qué es lo que no les gusta de mi nombre? No es feo, ¿Verdad?

-A mí siempre me ha gustado "Touichi".-dijo Suguru.

-¡TOUICHI! ¡Touichi, Ryuichi, Shûichi! ¡Touichi, Ryuichi, Shûichi!-cantó Shûichi.

-Bien, ese acaba de quedar definitivamente descartado.-dijo Yuki fríamente.

-¿Pero que tiene de malo Thoma?- seguía preguntando Thoma cada vez mas preocupado.

-¿Y Kumagoro?- dijo Ryuichi- a Ryu-chan le gusta como suena.

-No pienso ponerle nombre de conejo.-sentenció Yuki.

-Entonces Ryu-chan- le contestó.

-¡RYUICHI!-gritó Tatsuha.- ¡ESA ES UNA GRAN IDEA! ¡Llamadle Ryuichi!

-¡Ooooooh! ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!- dijo Shûichi- ¿Podemos Yuki? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?-comenzó a repetir frenéticamente a 100 palabras por segundo, cuando Tatsuha se le unió con un "¿Podéis?".

-¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? ¿Podemos? ¿Podéis? –dijeron ambos.

-¡NO!-gritó Yuki para que se callaran- he dicho que no pienso ponerle nombre de conejo y no voy a hacerlo.

-¿Pero por que no les gusta Thoma?-volvió a preguntar Thoma desesperado.

Disclaimer y otras formalidades legales (lo que se llama engorrosa letra pequeña): Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, de la productora que pago los derechos del anime y a las editoriales que pagaron para publicar la historia en todo el mundo. Pero cualquier día de estos empujaré a todos bajo un auto (tendré que conseguir un gran auto para que quepan) y dominaré Gravitation y el mundo, como Thoma domina Nittle Grasper… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notas de Gabi: Bueno, ahí lo tienen, ya saben que es un niño, lo que no sé es como se llamará, aun no lo he decidido, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que haya sido mas divertido que el anterior. Solo quisiera hacer una pequeña mención a Alejandra, Irene y Saray, que gracias a sus demencias se hizo posible la conversación de los suelos (por que si, sucedió en realidad) ¡Nunca cambien chicas! ¡Son las mejores! Y gracias de nuevo a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

-Y...¿Por que no Shitagui?-pregunto Tatsuha con una gran sonrisa. (N.d.T.: Shitagui significa ropa interior)

-Y...¿Por que no dejás de decir estupideces?-pregunto Yuki que ya empezaba a estar muy hastiado de su hermano- bueno, es evidente por que, mejor ¿por que no te callas y ya?

-Yo sigo pensando que aunque al principio fuera un poco confuso, al final nos acostumbraríamos a que se llamara Tohma.-dijo Tohma, a quien Yuki le había explicado como excusa que el bebé se haría un lío, sin poder saber si le llamaban a él o no.

-Pues yo creo que como alguien vuelva a proponer otra estupidez como nombre le llamaré Budweiser y todos ustedes serán los culpables.- sentenció Yuki definitivamente harto.

-Pues a mi me gusta Haku.-dijo Shûichi.- Suena como Yuki. (N.d.T.: Haku significa blanco, puro, Shûichi se refiere al blanco de la nieve=Yuki)

-Una momento...-dijo Hiro- ¿No se supone que el nombre lo eligen los padrinos?

-Por eso-dijo Tohma- se llamará Tohma.

-¿Y quien dice que vayás a ser vos el padrino?-preguntó Tatsuha retóricamente, Tohma se giró hacia Yuki.

-¿Eiri?-pregunto como diciendo "contalé vos por que tengo razón".

-A mi me parece bien, pero el nombre lo elijo yo.-contestó este sin mucho interés, Tohma sonrió con superioridad.

-¡ONII-CHAN!-dijo Tatsuha enojado.

-Resígnate Tatsuha-dijo Tohma- Nadie querría que las primeras palabras de su bebé fueran "Ryuichi Sakuma", o en su defecto "Vaya par de tetas".

-Tampoco querrían que fueran "Haz lo que yo digo o hundiré tu vida para siempre" además ¡Su hermano soy yo! ¡Yo voy a ser su ti...-paró un momento para darse cuenta de lo evidente.- ¡VOY A SER TITO TATSUHA! -gritó emocionado.- Tito Tatsuha "el buena onda" y ustedes... –siguió diciendo apuntadoles uno a uno- Tita Mika "la mandona", Tito Tohma "el pesado", Papá Shûichi, Tito Ryuichi "el cool"... -miró a Yuki con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No lo digas!- le advirtió este.

-¡MAMÁ EIRI!- dijo riendo, entonces Mika empezó a reírse también, y los demás se sonreían intentado aguantarse... 10 minutos después volvían a estar todos en el pasillo con los muebles de la habitación rotos por el suelo.

-Creo que últimamente esta cogiendo demasiada afición a esto de lanzarnos fuera.-dijo Hiro.

-Quizás este practicando para presentarse a las olimpiadas como lanzador de peso.-dijo Ryuichi inocentemente.

-Papá Shuichi... nunca nadie me había llamado papá Shûichi...-decía Shûichi con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-Claro, por que nunca habías sido papá-dijo Tohma molesto.

-Y además es lo que decía antes Tatsuha-kun -siguió, ignorando a Tohma- ¡Todos vais a ser tios! Tito Hiro, tito Suguru, tita Noriko, tito... etto... Sakano, tito K....

-Tito K...¡TI TOCA!¡Escondámonos Kumagoro! ¡K-san la lleva!-dijo Ryuichi poniéndose detrás de Noriko y tapándose la cara con las manos... una gota de sudor cayo de las cabezas de todos, excepto de Shûichi y Ryuichi.

-Creo que va a ser hora de irse-dijo Suguru levantándose del suelo.

-Si, cierto, ya nos veremos.-dijo Tatsuha.

-Ryu-chan, nosotros también deberíamos irnos- dijo Noriko a Ryuichi en su espalda.

-¡PERO K-SAN AUN NO NOS HA ENCONTRADO!-protestó.

-Ok Ryuichi, I found you.-dijo K con una gran sonrisa levantando a Kumagoro.

-Oh...-dijo Ryuichi haciendo un puchero.

Todos bajaron al hall y allí terminaron de despedirse, Shûichi se quedo en la puerta esperando a que Hiro volviera de ir a buscar su motocicleta al parking, para acompañarle a casa. Solo que cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que se había olvidado la mochila en la habitación, ya que por algún motivo que él desconocía, se había salvado del lanzamiento de Yuki.

Así que regresó de inmediato para arriba, en ella estaban las llaves de casa, necesitaba recuperarla antes de irse, aunque fuera haciendo que su koi se la lanzara a la cabeza, ese pensamiento le revolvió el estomago, Hiro había asegurado que Yuki quería al bebé, por el simple hecho de que aun no había asesinado a nadie de los que se oponían a que abortara, pero a Shuichi no le parecía motivo suficiente, después de todo, sabía que por muy desesperado que estuviera Yuki, no podría cargar con otra muerte a sus espaldas, y no es que Hiro fuera malo eligiendo metáforas para consolar a su amigo, es que este pensaba que una metáfora era algo que solo se utilizaba para que las letras rimaran.

Cuando llegó por fin al piso de arriba se le ocurrió que no podía entrar sin más a la habitación, Yuki necesitaba descansar de tanto alboroto, y seguro que si le veía ahí se pondría tenso de nuevo, decidió, con lagrimas en los ojos, colarse sigilosamente, se acercó hasta la puerta medio abierta, y para cuando se iba a echar a llorar y berrear desconsoladamente sin percatarse de que eso entraba en la categoría de "hacer ruido" la cuál no se llevaba nada bien con el sigilo, la muy ingrata, se dio cuenta.

Yuki, ahora recostado en la cama, tranquilo por fin, miraba por la ventana distraído, tenía una mano sobre el vientre, giró su cabeza hacia ella, y medio sonrió.

-Haku suena como Yuki dice… será baka- dijo para sí mismo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras seguía sonriendo y se acariciaba el vientre- Y se supone que él es músico, pues como no sea por el sonido "k" no sé en qué más deben parecerse.

Suspiró, y se tendió del todo sobre la cama para dormir, dándole la espalda a Shuichi, que estaba en la puerta en completo estado de shock, para cuando reaccionó, una mano le cogió por la espalda tapándole la boca antes de que pudiera ponerse a gritar lo kawai que acababa de ser su Koibito, y lo mucho que lo quería.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, y ahora tranquilizate si no quieres de verdad que vuelva a enfadarse con vos.-le susurró una voz al oído- ya sabes cómo es, tienes que dejar que se acostumbre a la idea él solo, así que ahora mejor vayámonos tranquilamente sin hacer ruido.

La mano le empujó sin soltarlo hasta el ascensor, bajaron en completo silencio, y por fin en el hall, la mano cedió y él se liberó en excitación.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡HIROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!-gritó- LO HAS VISTO??? LO HAS OIDO???

-Si, si, por suerte eres muy predecible.

-¡¡¡LE QUIERE!!! ¡HIRO! ¡LE QUIERE! ¡LO HE VISTO! ¡PUEDE HACERNOS CREER QUE NO! ¡PERO EN REALIDAD SI LE QUIERE! - dijo bailando de alegría.

-Lo sé, lo sé, cálmate.

-¡NO PUEDO! ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! ¡TAN FELIZ!-cantó con los ojos en forma de corazón, y entonces se puso muy serio- ¡TENGO QUE SUBIR ALLI DE NUEVO Y...

-¡NO!-dijo Hiro cogiendo del estomago a su amigo, para evitar que saliera corriendo.

-¡Pero Hirooo!- protestó- ¡le quiere! ¡Y A MI TAMBIEN! ¡¡ME HA LLAMADO BAKA!!

-Si, ok, es genial, pero Shûichi, de veras, hazme caso, vamos a casa, déjalo que se relaje ahora, que duerma, ya sabes que necesita dormir y descansar mucho, y mañana volveremos y le decis lo que quieras, ¿si?- intentó convencerlo Hiro de manera desesperada, sabía que si su pana entraba gritando de nuevo a esa habitación, el rubio se pondría hecho una furia, y Shuichi ya había pasado los últimos dos meses sumido en una profunda depresión .

-Ah, pero mis llaves de casa están en la mochila, que está en la habitación.

-Buen intento, pero dormirás en mi casa.

-Bueno, está bien, porque me quiere, y me ha llamado "¡Baaka!" pero no el baka de "¡Baka!" como cuando está enfadado...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Si no "¡Baaka!" como cuando hago algo que le ha parecido lindo.- continuó Shuichi aun emocionado ignorando las protestas matutinas de Suguru.- Y dijo también que "Haku" no sonaba como Yuki, pero a mí me parece que sí, aunque claro, si a Yuki no le agrada no me importa, porque me quiere, y me llamó "¡Baaka!" pero no el baka de "¡Baka!" como cuando está enfadado, si no "¡Baaka!" como cuando. . .

-¿Seguro que no podemos encerrarlo en el sótano y seguir nosotros sin él o algo así? -aventuró Suguru, medio en broma, lo cual no era muy normal en él, pero el buen humor de Shuichi se contagiaba soberanamente.

-Sí, o en las mazmorras, que tal como es Seguchi-san, seguro que hay de esas y de las que tienen cámara de tortura en algún lugar del edificio, y además si se lo explicamos seguro que está encantado de prestárnoslas, pero probablemente Shûichi ni siquiera se dará cuenta, siempre que le dejemos irse al hospital a la hora- bromeó Hiro, aunque no podía decir cuánto de cierto había en aquello.

-Pero todos los demás si nos daríamos cuenta, estoy seguro que a estas alturas todo el edificio sabe con exactitud categórica el timbre de voz que usó Yuki-san para llamarle idiota.

-Nakano-kun, Fujisaki-kun- susurró a gritos una voz, tratando de ser oído sin ser oído, desde un rincón en las sombras, y de manera conspiratoria, una mano emergió de ellas para hacerles una señal de que se acercaran.

-Y la verdad es que no se por qué no le gusta el nombre de Ryuichi, incluso Tatsuha estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en eso, pero claro, dijo que Seguchi-san sería el padrino, bueno, no me importa, pero no pienso llamar "Tohma" a mi bebé, al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo, y también en que nos queremos, me encanta que me quiera, porque me llamó "¡Baaka!" y eso significa que vuelve a quererme, porque no era el baka de "¡Baka!" como cuando está enfadado, si no . . . – se oía de fondo a Shuichi.

-¿Qué ocurre K-san? ¿Es que hoy no se trabaja?- preguntó Suguru a la misteriosa figura que acababa de llamarles.

-No te preocupes Fujisaki-kun, con todo esto de la futura paternidad de Shindo-kun hay algunos asuntos detenidos, pero hay algo importante, ¿Qué piensan regalarle a la feliz pareja?

Los tres miraron hacia Shuichi, que a falta de personal, ahora estaba contándole a un pobre extintor de la pared, cuanto le quería su Yuki, completamente absorto, ciertamente habría que comprarles algo, aunque Hiro dudaba que nada hiciera más feliz a su pana que lo que le estaba haciendo feliz ahora.

-Deberíamos hablar con Seguchi-san, y con ¿Cómo se llamaba el hermano menor de Yuki-san? para ver que van a regalarles ellos.- anunció Suguru.

-¡Yes! Y es posible que Sakuma-kun también vaya a regalarles algo, le preguntaré a Nori-chan.-dijo K.

-Yo voy a acompañar a Shuichi esta tarde al hospital, si está ahí Tatsuha puedo hablar con él.- dijo Hiro, hubo un silencio expectante en que ambos contemplaron a Suguru, este se giró hacia ellos, primero uno y después el otro, estaban mirándole de forma significativa.

-¡Oh! Pero. . . no hay necesidad, es decir, nos enteraremos seguro de que va a comprarle mi primo, no hay por qué ir a preguntar, sobretodo, ahora mismo-dijo mientras lo jalaban hacia la puerta- me parece que no es lo mejor en absoluto, es una persona ocupada, no queremos molestarlo con tonterias, seguro que él si tiene trabajo…- cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas- no como todos ustedes.-protestó por fin antes de resignarse para ir al despacho de Tohma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Presidente? Tengo aquí a Fujisaki-san.-dijo Emi, por el teléfonillo, cuando Suguru le hubo explicado que quería.

-Mmmm … bueno, ahora estoy… mmm… no importa, hazle pasar.-se oyó la voz de Tohma en el manos libres, la recepcionista hizo un gesto hacia la puerta indicándole que podía entrar y así lo hizo.

-Suguru -saludó Tohma a su primo- toma asiento por favor, dame un minuto.

Obedeció pacientemente hasta que el presidente se dirigió a él sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Bien, estoy escribiendo, pero escucho, cuéntame, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Shindo-kun está dando problemas de nuevo?-preguntó directamente, después de todo esa era la queja más común que hacía que Suguru se dirigiera a su despacho desesperado.

-¿Qué?-hizo Suguru que no se esperaba esa pregunta- ¡Ah! no, no, todo está bien con Shindo-kun.

Tohma dejo de teclear y miro fijo a su primo, esa si era una novedad.

-Es decir- se apresuró a aclarar Suguru al notarlo- está demasiado alterado como siempre, y podríamos estar trabajando más, pero no es nada fuera de lo común.

Tohma sonrió satisfecho con la explicación, volvió a la pantalla del ordenador, y siguió tecleando tranquilamente, nadie le había informado todavía de que Shuichi ya no estaba histérico de tristeza, si no de alegría por su amor reencontrado.

-Lo que ocurre es que después de lo de ayer tarde, hablé con Nakano-san y con K-san, y decidimos que tendríamos que regalarles algo a los padres, y nos preguntabam…- dejó de hablar de golpe, Tohma había dejado de teclear y estaba mirándolo fija e intensamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía realmente, Suguru se ruborizó un poco.

-Regalarles algo-repitió Tohma todavía absorto, parecía no haber pensado en eso.- Por supuesto, soy el padrino, el pequeño Tohma se merece un gran regalo de su padrino.

-Ah, respecto a eso, no creo que vayan a llamar al niño…-empezó Suguru, intentando advertir a su primo por enésima vez, pero este estaba ya con el teléfono en la mano, ignorándolo.

-Emi, necesito que me pases con el departamento de ventas de la empresa más importante de material infantil de Japón.-ordenó taxativamente- si, material infantil, vos sabes, pañales, chupetines, biberones, ropa, cunas, juguetes, cosas de colores, cosas masticables, cosas que haga ruido.

Suguru se dio cuenta de cómo de bien encajaba Shuichi en los tres últimos puntos de esa descripción, pero prefirió no hacérselo notar a Tohma.

-Entonces, cuando termines de ver el catalogo y hayan elegido que comprarle, ¿Podrías hacernos saber qué es? Es para no comprar cosas repetidas.-dijo Suguru, Tohma le miró, y sonrió como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido.

-¿Ver el catalogo?- preguntó Tohma.

-Si, ¿no? ¿Para qué si no has llamado al departamento de ventas?-preguntó Suguru confuso, Tohma volvió a sonreír, sonó el telefonillo.

-¿Si?- preguntó apretando el botón sin dejar de sonreir.

-Ya he contactado, tengo a la jefa de ventas en espera presidente.-dijo Emi desde el otro lado.

-Perfecto, pásame la llamada al despacho, gracias.- respondió aún sonriente, y conectó el free hands, para que Suguru pudiera oír la conversación.

-¿Moshi moshi?- preguntó al descolgar.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Maki Suguisaki, jefa del departamento de ventas ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días Suguisaki-san, yo soy Tohma Seguchi, y estoy interesado en adquirir algunos artículos que fabrica su empresa, una persona muy querida por mi va a tener en breve un bebé, y quiero hacerle un regalo, ¿Qué puede ofrecerme?

-Ah, veamos Seguchi-san, si me permite, le pasaré con uno de mis empleados para que pueda atender su peti...

-No.-sentenció Tohma antes de dejarla terminar- verá, estoy pensando en hacer con ustedes una importante transacción, soy un hombre ocupado, y no tengo tiempo de que un empleado me venda por teléfono su interminable lista de productos, así que, sin importar el precio, quiero que alguien elija de cada uno de ellos, el articulo de más calidad, conformando un lote con TODOS los artículos que puede necesitar un bebé de 0 a 3 años, y quiero que me manden la factura a Nittle Grasper Records. ¿Puede ser?

-…-la respuesta tardó un poco, Tohma acababa de dejar sin habla a todo el que estaba escuchando esa conversación- por… por supuesto Seguchi-san, quiero que sea usted consciente de que el precio puede dispararse un poco y que…

-Soy consciente de ello Suguisaki-san, pero el dinero no es un problema, y además, es mi ahijado, se merece lo mejor, oh, sí, y por supuesto asegúrese de que los artículos seleccionados son para un bebé varón.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema con ello, le confeccionaremos el lote y le mandaremos la lista de artículos por e-mail para que pueda confirmar la compra y dar su visto bueno.

-Estupendo, y ahora, si me disculpa, puede acabar de concretar detalles, y pedirle los datos de todo a mi secretaria, Emi, que tenga un buen día.-terminó antes de pulsar el botón de colgar, y se volvió hacia Suguru, que seguía sentando con la boca abierta.-¿Suguru-kun? ¿Hay algún otro problema?

-Todo…- balbuceó Suguru, se esperaba que su primo hiciera algún tipo de locura comprando un regalo demasiado caro, después de todo era el hijo de Yuki, pero comprarlo TODO quedaba fuera de sus expectativas.- ehm… no, todo está bien, gracias por atenderme.

-No hay problema, y gracias por recordarme lo del regalo, casi se me olvida.- respondió con una sonrisa mientras Suguru se levantaba y se iba completamente consternado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Un regalo para Shû-chan no da?

-Claro Ryuichi, porque va a ser papá.-aclaró Noriko, una vez Hiro y K les preguntarón.

-¡Oh! ¡Ryu-chan lo sabe! ¡Kumagoro se lo contó!-dijo Ryuichi muy feliz.

-Claro, Kumagoro…-dijo Hiro pensando que el hecho de que el día anterior hubieran ido al hospital no tenía ni punto de comparación con las inescrutables fuentes de información de un conejo de felpa.- Y Kumagoro no habrá pensado por casualidad en un regalo, ¿Verdad Sakuma-san?

-¡¡Si!!-dijo con una sonrisa- está escondido aquí, ¿Quieren que Kumagoro se los enseñe? Es su papá.

-¡GREAT RYUICHI! ¡SHOW IT!

-Vamos, síganme.- dijo levantándose, salieron al pasillo para dirigirse hacia unas escaleras que bajaban.

-¿Su papá? ¿El papá de quien?- preguntó Hiro cayendo en la cuenta.

-Pues de Kumagoro, ¡claro!- anunció Ryuichi como si fuera evidente, mientras seguían caminando por otro pasillo.

-¿Qué?¿Qué significa eso?- siguió preguntando Hiro confuso, voltearon una esquina y Ryuichi se paró frente a una puerta.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!-anunció con júbilo abriéndola, todos miraron dentro y los tres se quedaron sin palabras, la habitación era bastante grande, era uno de los que habían sido parkings del edificio, pero había quedado en desuso, por la evidencia que ahora se encontraba frente a ellos en forma de enorme peluche de kumagoro, debía medir unos 5 metros de alto, y estaba todo embutido en un rincón para que cupiera, en general, era más bien terrorífico.

-Por Kami-sama Ryu-chan... ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Noriko, que fue la primera en salir del estado de shock.

-Es el papá de Kumagoro, se llama Kumamaru.-anunció Ryuichi inocentemente.

-Ku… ¿Kumamaru?- preguntó Hiro bastante asustado.

-Ok, Ryuichi, y esto es tu regalo para Shindo-Kun?- preguntó K, inspeccionando cautelosamente una de las patas con la punta del rifle.

-¡Si! Pero Kumagoro piensa que tiene que ser una gran sorpresa para Shû-chan.-dijo con aire conspiratorio- así que es secreto.-terminó llevándose un dedo delante de la boca.

-No, si que será una gran sorpresa es seguro, se lo digamos o no...- comentó Hiro.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos, y me ayudes a elegir algo más Ryu-chan –dijo Noriko- y luego ya veremos que le regalamos.

-¿Es que a Nori-chan no le gusta?-preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

-No es que no me guste, pero… no sé si a Shi…-Ojos llorosos y pucheros- es decir que quizás Yu…- ojos llorosos pucheros y mocos- la verdad es que puede que no sea lo mas apro…-ojos llorosos, pucheros, mocos y la cara toda roja a punto para el berrinche- Esta bien, está bien, es que yo también tengo que comprar algo…

-¡Oh! Entonces Kuma-chan y Ryu-chan ayudarán con mucho gusto a Nori-chan a elegir algo lindo para regalarle a Shû-chan.- termino con una gran sonrisa, pasándosele de golpe todos los lloros.

Disclaimer y otras formalidades legales (lo que se llama engorrosa letra pequeña): Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, de la productora que pago los derechos del anime y a las editoriales que pagaron para publicar la historia en todo el mundo. Pero cualquier día de estos empujaré a todos bajo un auto (tendré que conseguir un gran auto para que quepan) y dominaré Gravitation y el mundo, como Thoma domina Nittle Grasper… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notas de Gabi: Bueno, ahora todos van a odiarme seguro, siento haber dejado esto por taaaaanto tiempo parado, pero he estado pasando por serias dificultades en mi vida diaria, y luego se me olvido, gomen nasai, espero que puedan perdonarme, y deseo que les guste este nuevo capitulo que les traigo ahora después de tanta espera.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el hombre del bigote y el delantal de rayas.

-Faltan menos de 10 minutos para las 7 p.m.- dijo la chica de las gafas, sin parar de coger flores desesperadamente.

-Vamos lo más rápido que podemos- anunció su compañera rubia cortando los tallos.

-¡No es lo bastante grande! ¡Va a llegar inminentemente y no es lo bastante grande!- se quejó el hombre del bigote.

-No podemos hacerlo más grande, mide dos metros de diámetro, no hay más flores, ni espacio, ni tiempo, ya hemos dejado de dedicarnos a todos los demás encargos solo para hacer este ramo.-se quejó la chica de las gafas.

-Pero lo va a querer más gran…-dijo el hombre del bigote cuando se oyó la campanilla de la puerta, allí estaba de nuevo el protagonista de todos sus pesadillas.- ¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-preguntó al tiempo de voltearse.

-Quiero un ramo GRANDE. De flores. De colores. Muchas. Con muchos colores. MUY GRANDE-pidió levantando un dedo, el chico de los cabellos rosados, mientras su pana se lo miraba divertido.

-¿Qué le parece este?- dijo el hombre del bigote nerviosamente enseñándole el que estaban haciendo las dos chicas.

-Bueno. . . es grande, pero no es lo bastante GRANDE.- respondió con desaprobación.

-Yo creo que es bastante grande Shû, es más grande que vos.- le dijo su pana.

-¡¡PERO HIROOO!! ¡El que compramos ayer era más grande! Y además, ahora ya me quiere, porque me llamo "¡Baaka!" pero no el baka de "¡Baka!" como cuando está enfadado...

-Sí, lo sé, Shû, yo estaba allí, ¿Recordás?-dijo el chico pelirrojo cortándole, para que no empezara de nuevo con todo el rollo.

-En realidad no era más grande, créame, además, esto es lo más grande que podemos hacer con el tiempo que nos da.-dijo el hombre del bigote un poco desesperado.

-Bueno, está bien, me llevaré ese…-se resignó el muchacho- y esa corona de lirios con la cinta que dice "tus amigos no te olvidan", pero para mañana quiero uno aun más GRANDE.- amenazó.

Él hombre del bigote no suspiro aliviado hasta que la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar una vez los chicos se fueron, a veces, trabajar en la floristería más cercana del hospital era altamente estresante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ohayo Shindo-san, Nakano-san - dijo la recepcionista del Hospital al ver el gran ramo y la corona de difunto uno al lado del otro frente al mostrador, el espectáculo se repetía día tras día, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse- Uesugui-san sigue en la misma habitación, no ha habido altercados, ah, por cierto, si pueden, díganle a Tatsuha-kun que hoy no tengo turno de noche, por favor.

-¡Ah! Perfecto, gracias Asato-san- dijo el ramo más grande, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-Descuide, se lo comentaremos, que tenga un buen día- dijo la corona siguiendo al ramo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de entre el ramo, Shûichi hizo una señal de silencio a su amigo Hiro mientras sonreía, saco una mano y giro el pomo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DaisUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!-gritó chibi Shûichi mientras tiraba el ramo encima de los presentes y se abalanzaba como poseso a los brazos de Yuki abrazándole. (Atención N.d.T.: daisuki significa "me gustas")

-¡Quita! ¡Mocoso hiperactivo! Y se pronuncia "ke" no "ki"- dijo Yuki moviendo arriba y abajo el brazo en el que el chico se había agarrado con todas sus fuerzas, para que se soltara.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Tohma, consiguiendo salir el primero de entre las flores.

-Quiero decir. . . mi nombre es "Yuki" no "Daisuki"- aclaró.

-¡Pero Yuuukiiiiii! ¡Ya lo sé!- hizo Shûichi- ¡pero estoy tan contento! ¡Y me gustás tanto! ¡Daisuki! ¡Daisuki! ¡Daisuki! Me gustás tú, y el bebé, y el hospital, y todo lo que hay en esta habitación, y en el mundo entero-dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo con los ojos en forma de corazón- y me gustan Hiro, Tatsuha-kun, Mika-san, Seguchi-san-dijo señalándoles mientras ellos intentaban desenterrar a Tatsuha que todavía seguía colmado por el ramo- aunque estén rodeados de flores, y me gusta la cama, y el laptop, y las sabanas, y tu pijama, y la sospechosa lata de cerveza (por suerte sin alcohol) medio vacía de la mesita, y la mesita, y el gran conejo que Sakuma-san dibujó en la moqueta, y la imagen de Kanzeon Botatsu a la que Sakuma-san le pintó orejas y colita de conejo que cuelga de la pared, y Sakuma-san, y todos los peluches que te he ido trayendo que por algún motivo ya no están aquí, y las flores que siempre me haces dejar en la pileta porque nunca hay un jarrón lo suficientemente grande, y que ahora se han podrido y marchitado y han creado un nuevo ecosistema del que estoy seguro tarde o temprano brotaran enanitos, que llena toda la habitación de un aroma embriagador inconfundible, y…

-Shû, Shû... préstame atención- dijo el chico rubio haciéndole callar.- Vamos a jugar a un juego, ¿Eh? te gustan los juegos, ¿Verdad? si, deben de gustarte si te gusta algo como el aroma de las flores podridas…-dijo como si le hablara un niño de 3 años, mientras chibi Shûichi lo miraba emocionadísimo y asentía con la cabeza- mira, 5 yenes…-miró a su alrededor- ¿Podéis prestarme 5 yenes?-dijo mirando a los demás, Mika se los tendió- bien, toma Shû, 5 yenes, y ahora el juego es que vayas a la cafetería y pidas que te den mucílago, ¿Eh? ¿Lo has entendido? Mucílago, y no vuelvas hasta conseguirlo, ¿Ok?

-¡OK! ¡Tengo que conseguir murciélago! ¡No te preocupes Yuki! ¡Ahora te traigo!- dijo aun muy emocionado saliendo de la habitación, todos se quedaron mirando la puerta unos instantes tratando de entender, la puerta volvió a abrirse- Por cierto Yuki…-dijo Shûichi sacando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Si?- preguntó Yuki esperando que su koibito le preguntara que era el mucílago.

-¡¡Daisukiii!! – dijo, y cerró de nuevo para irse riendo.

Todos siguieron mirando a la puerta en un instante de conmoción.

-Eiri… ¿Estás seguro de que Shûichi sabe lo que tiene que buscar?- preguntó Tohma.- ¿Y para qué rayos necesitás mucílago? ¿Tomás algún medicamento que no sea suficientemente viscoso?

-Por supuesto que no sabe lo que ha de buscar- contestó él- y lo necesito para que se marche, está demasiado acelerado, así tendremos un rato de paz hasta que regrese.

Todos se miraron unos a otros entendiendo, Eiri Yuki podía ser muy cruel si se ponía a ello en serio.

-Por cierto Tatsuha-kun, tengo que hablar con vos.-dijo Hiro, cuando Tohma, Mika y Yuki reanudaron la conversación que Shûichi había interrumpido con su escandalosa llegada, el presidente de Nittle Grasper estaba intentando convencer al escritor, de que quizás debería apuntarse a algún tipo de curso de respiración de premamás.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?- respondió este.

-Veras-dijo en modo conspiratorio asegurándose de que Yuki no escuchaba- es sobre el regalo para los futuros padres, quería saber si habías pensado en alguna cosa.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! ¡Pues claro! ¡Casi se me olvida!-dijo Tatsuha sonriendo y levantándose para acercarse a la cama de su hermano- ¡Tengo algo para ti, Onii-chan!

-¿Toshde?- preguntó este desconfiado.

-Pues… ¡Porque eres mi hermano! ¡Y vas a tener un bebé! ¡Y yo voy a ser tío! Os he comprado un regalo a Shûichi y a ti- dijo entregándole una cajita de pastillas.

-¿Y qué se supone que es?- respondió todavía desconfiado, examinándola.

-¡Los mismos afrodisiacos que le regalé a Shûichi la última vez! Por supuesto- dijo muy feliz- por si cuando nazca queréis darle un hermanito.

Todos vacilaron un momento, excepto Tohma, que ya había aprendido la lección y corrió fuera del alcance de Yuki… con salir volando una vez había más que suficiente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Eh, doc.- dijo Tatsuha a un hombre en guardapolvo blanco que pasaba por el pasillo- ¿Cuando harán caso a nuestra petición y nos acolcharan la pared y pondrán sillones aquí afuera?

-Euh… no… no creo que eso este previsto, se supone que hay sillones para las visitas en el INTERIOR de las habitaciones de las pacientes…-dijo el hombre.

-Sí, claro, pero este paciente... digamos que hizo novillos en el kínder el día que explicaron la diferencia entre dentro y fuera.- apuntó Tohma, sentado al lado de Tatsuha.

-Sí, de eso ya me doy cuenta, no muchos pacientes tienen un decorado digno de "The Sounds of Music" FUERA de la habitación.- respondió el hombre fijándose en la cantidad de flores, entre muchas otras cosas, que había por el pasillo, la verdad es que era pintoresco, parecía una pradera, y los cuatro ahí en medio, solo les faltaba una cabrita para que parecieran sacados de Heidi.- bueno, veré lo que se puede hacer, pero yo no pondría muchas esperanzas… el director es un hombre bastante estricto en cuanto a la decoración del hospital… un momento, esta no es la habitación del dibujo en la moqueta?

-¡Eh! No se burle de ese dibujo, ¡Es una obra de arte en forma de conejo hecha por mi Dios personal! Y es mío, hablé ya con el director del hospital y he comprado esa moqueta, me ha costado todos mis ahorros, pero ha valido la pena.-dijo Tatsuha con lágrimas en los ojos.

-O… Ok…-balbuceó el hombre antes de irse de ahí tan rápido como pudo, no fuera que tanto absurdo se contagiara o algo, mientras se preguntaba qué hacia esa gente en maternidad, cuando era obvio que deberían estar en psiquiatría.

-Sos patético Tatsuha, y cada vez que terminamos en el pasillo es tu culpa, porque no podías regalarle una muñeca para el bebé, o algo así, como una persona normal?-protestó Mika.

-¡JA! ¡Normal! ¿Y que iba a hacer un bebé con una muñeca hinchable? ¡Venga ya! Es demasiado pequeño, y luego me llaman pervertido a mi.- respondió este.

- ¡Estás enfermo! ¡No me refería a ese tipo de muñeca! -contestó su hermana horrorizada.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y a cual te referías? ¡Lista!

-¡Pues a cualquier juguete normal tipo peluche, o Madelman!

-Ah… claro, eso tiene sentido.- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras lo pensaba detenidamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shûichi bajo a la cafetería del hospital muy feliz, su koi amado no solo volvía a quererlo, si no que, además, había confiado en él para que le llevara personalmente eso que tan desesperadamente ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas y que no podía conseguir por sí mismo, pobre invalido, porque estaba en cama enfermo y agonizante. De hecho, si lo pensaba detenidamente (cosa que hizo, pero que no debería haber hecho) era una verdadera cuestión de vida o muerte, porque si no ¿Cómo se explicaba que le hubiera mandado a él personalmente en vez de a cualquier otro? Así que, técnicamente, tenía la vida de Yuki en sus manos, todo dependía de que él consiguiera aquello que le había pedido con, prácticamente, lagrimas en los ojos (Después de esta disertación a manos de nuestro querido pelirrosa, que todos ustedes saben que es perfectamente válida, alguien puede que aun se pregunte, ¿me he equivocado de historia o es que Shû vive en un mundo a parte y no se enteró de lo que pasó en el cuarto de Yuki? Pues bien, Shûichi interpreta la realidad de una forma muy personal, así que digamos que el mundo en el que vive esta tan a parte que es practicamente otro planeta.)

En realidad, no tenía muy claro que era lo que el escritor le había pedido, pero eso no era más que un detalle sin importancia, el punto, claro estaba, era que la vida de Eiri Yuki prendía de un hilo, y él era el único que podía salvarlo, igual que un caballero de brillante armadura y rancio abolengo, como si fuera un príncipe azul en su noble corcel, salvando a una princesa cautiva. (Advertencia a Gravi-fanatics: cuando empiecen a creerse protagonistas de una película Disney, es que han pasado demasiado tiempo seguido con Sakuma Ryuichi)

Sin ningún atisbo de estrés por la responsabilidad que todo aquello le profería, hincho su pecho al verse convertido en la figura de héroe… a decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de lo que era un corcel, y si le hubieran preguntado, hubiera jurado que los rancios abolengos eran algo que se vendía en las tiendas de deportes, pero también tenía que admitir que, en su imaginación, el traje de príncipe le sentaba como un guante.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había algo imprescindible para la figura de un príncipe que él no tenía, pero podía conseguir, algo de veras indispensable, ineludible y vital, algo realmente importante que lo transformaría definitivamente y sin ninguna duda.

-Necesito un cepillo de dientes.- aseguró con determinación a la mujer que había tras la barra de la cafetería una vez hubo llegado hasta allí, ella se quedo perpleja.

-Mmmm vale…-dijo al cabo de unos instantes, divertida- pero aquí lo máximo que puedo ofrecerle es algo de beber o comer…

-¡NO!- respondió horrorizado- ¡Eso aun me manchará más los dientes! ¿Cómo pretende que salve la vida a mi koibito, si no puedo reflejar el sol de la mañana en mi dentadura para poder orientarme?-explicó muy convencido, había un único lugar en el universo donde eso tenía sentido, y estaba cubierto de pelo rosa.

-Claro, claro, por supuesto…- respondió la camarera sin acabar de creerlo y sin entender absolutamente nada.- en el baño hay una máquina que los vende de usar y tirar.

-¡Perfecto!- respondió Shûichi emocionado- y como me ha ayudado le voy a regalar esta piedra mágica y dulce de color.-dijo algo del bolsillo con el puño cerrado, y entregándoselo, la camarera que tendió su mano por inercia se quedó mirando lo que le había dado un momento, antes de levantar los ojos hacia el muchacho de nuevo, este le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, y le susurró en el oído.- Entre nosotros, este, en verdad, no es una piedra mágica y dulce de color, es un caramelo de recepción, pero no se lo diga a nadie.

La mujer le miraba cada vez más shockeada mientras el pequeño cantante se dirigía al baño y la saludaba con la mano.

Une vez llegó al interior, miró las puertas, había algunas cosas escritas, siempre se preguntó por qué la gente escribía cosas en esos sitios, es decir, se imaginaba a si mismo haciendo fuerza mientras pensaba "que rimará con caga a gusto, caga contento" y no le parecía un comportamiento racional (aunque nadie se fiaría de alguien que cree que ponerle nombre a su suelo si lo es) así que hizo lo más obvio, entro en uno de ellos, cerró la puerta, y sacó un rotulador.

"EL GRAN SHINDO-SAMA WAS HERE!"

"SHÛICHI X YUKI"

"NO TOMEN ARANDANOS SON UNA PLANTA EXTRATERRESTRE"

"COMPREN EL ALBUM GRAVITY Y EL DE SAKUMA-SAN TAMBIEN, COMPRENLO"

"NUNCA LANZEN A SEGUCHI TOHMA COMO SI FUERA UN MUEBLE, LUEGO SE PONE DE UN HUMOR DE PERROS, NO DIGAN QUE NO SE LO ADVERTI"

"LEAN Y VEAN GRAVITATION, EL ANIME ESTA EN YOUTUBE"

"¿ALGUIEN SABE SI EN EUROPA LOS PITUFOS SE VENDEN EN LATAS?"

Se separó de su creación para ver desde lejos el impacto que causaba, demonios, aquello era más divertido de lo que parecía… cuando iba por colorear su tercer corazón recordó que su amado koibito Eiri Yuki, estaba esperándole moribundo en la habitación, salió corriendo, hasta donde estaba la máquina de cepillos de dientes, saco uno, era todo negro, con un ribete gris y las cedras blancas, se lo quedó mirando… ¡Aquel era el maldito cepillo de dientes de James Bond! Tenía un capuchón, y un compartimento secreto para la pasta de dientes, Shûichi presionó el capuchón y lo cogió como un micrófono.

-Al habla el agente 008, Shindo con licencia para cantar, ¡Esperando ordenes de K!- dijo riendo solo por el chiste idiota que acababa de hacer, vio como un hombre que se encontraba orinando en uno de los urinarios de pared lo miraba con asombro, volvió a pulsar el capuchón- Ahora no puedo hablar, puede que haya agentes infiltrados espiando a la reina… ¿Yuki?, conspirando para algún plan maquiavélico contra su persona, reportaré más tarde.- agregó y se fue del baño sigilosamente.

-¡Sí! Ya te lo he dicho, Yoga, eso es lo mejor para una embarazada.-dijo una voz a su izquierda cuando hubo salido de nuevo a la cafetería, había un par de mujeres sentadas en una mesa comentando.- Cuando yo estaba embarazada de Sazuki, fue lo mejor que pude hacer, te enseñan a respirar y a moverte con más facilidad, así se aligeran los dolores del parto.

-Yoga…- dijo Shûichi para sí mismo frotándose la barbilla y, para desgracia de cierto escritor, una neurona hizo contacto en su cerebro, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las dos mujeres hablando.- ¡La li ho!- les dijo, ambas se lo quedaron mirando.-No he podido evitar oír lo que estaban hablando y… verán, ¿Les importa si me uno a la conversación? Mi koibito también se encuentra en estado, y creo que le haría bien algo como el Yoga.

Disclaimer y otras formalidades legales (lo que se llama engorrosa letra pequeña): Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, de la productora que pago los derechos del anime y a las editoriales que pagaron para publicar la historia en todo el mundo. Pero cualquier día de estos empujaré a todos bajo un auto (tendré que conseguir un gran auto para que quepan) y dominaré Gravitation y el mundo, como Thoma domina Nittle Grasper… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notas de Gabi: Bueno, en este capítulo no pasan demasiadas cosas relevantes que hagan adelantar la trama, en comparación al anterior, aunque creo que es bastante más divertido, los chistes sobre las flores son recurrentes… Pensé que el fic en general necesitaba algo así para recuperar su antigua audiencia, y me demoré mucho en armarlo, además no sé si conseguí captar del todo la incoherencia de Shûichi, o me pase un poco, pero es como un torbellino que te captura y del que es imposible salir, empecé esperando que solamente quisiera verse a sí mismo como príncipe, de manera inocente, y no me pregunten como terminó comprándose un cepillo de dientes que le hizo creerse James Bond mientras escribía anuncios de variedades en las puertas de los baños, les aseguro que no estoy metida en drogas… además estoy empezando a conseguir runing gags, por lo que creo que aun es más divertido, pero prepárense, en los próximos capítulos que ya estoy escribiendo, se vienen un montón de situaciones igual o más absurdas aun!


	8. Chapter 8

-No os preocupéis, yo hablaré con papá esta tarde, después de todo hoy no voy a ir allí a dormir, tengo que llamarle por teléfono.- decía Tatsuha, tres cuartos de hora después, cuando ya habían vuelto a entrar todos a la habitación de Yuki, la puerta de dicha se abrió para que entrara el cantante pelirrosado, concentrado en unos folletos que llevaba en las manos, mientras comía Poockies de un paquete, sin ni siquiera mirar a los presentes.

-¿Shû?- preguntó Yuki sorprendido de que el muchacho no hubiera dicho nada al entrar.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?- preguntó él apartando la vista de su lectura un momento- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Claro…

-¿Shû?- volvió a preguntar, viendo que seguía absorto.

-¿Mmm?- hizo él sin apartar la vista.

-¿Me das un Poockie?

Nadie se esperaba esa pregunta, Shûichi le tendió el paquete a Yuki, que tomó unos cuantos y se lo devolvió.

-¿Yuki?- preguntó levantando por fin la vista de los folletos.

-¿Zí?

-Vamos a hacer yoga.-anunció.

-¿Ah zí?- respondió el escritor con la boca llena de galleta, tragó-… espera, ¿cómo que "vamos"?

-Sí, estaba leyendo estos folletos- dijo dándoles uno a cada uno de los presentes.- dicen que es muy bueno para las embarazadas, así que pensé que debía apuntarte, porque pienso que tienes mucho tiempo libre en el que no haces nada, y bueno, porque obviamente pienso que estas embarazado, y el folleto dice que si te quedas en la cama se te aplastaran los músculos y luego te convertirás en una estatua de sal, luego pensé que eso estaría bien, porque así no tendríamos que volver a comprar sal nunca más y además quizás así, siendo más salado te volvías más sociable, pero creo que tampoco podrías moverte, y si algún día te pillara la lluvia en la calle sin paraguas, siendo de sal te desharías y te llevaría la corriente hasta las alcantarillas, y eso sería terriblemente horrible, así que pensándolo bien, decidí que no era bueno que te convirtieras en sal, y te apunté, pero pensé que no querrías hacerlo solo, y el folleto apoya el hecho de apuntarse en grupo por algo de la motivación colectiva que no termino de entender, así que nos apunté a todos, porque pensé que sería divertido hacerlo juntos, solo es un día a la semana y como lo hacen aquí mismo, en el gimnasio de rehabilitación que hay en el ático del hospital pensé que…

-Shû…-le interrumpió Yuki.

-¿Nani?-respondió.

-Por el bien de todos, deja de pensar.

-¡Oh! Eres muy cruel, Yuki… pero bueno, ya estamos todos apuntados así que no importa, porque no hay manera de desapuntarse.

-¿A quienes te refieres con "todos"?

-¡Pues a todos nosotros! A ti, a mí, a Hiro, a Tatsuha, a Mika, a Seguchi-san, a Sakuma-san, a Suguru, a K, a Noriko, a Sakano, a Kumagoro…-enumeró Shûichi.

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros también? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Tatsuha- Aunque bueno, si has apuntado a my honey Ryuichi no me parece mal.

-¡Pues porque el folleto dice que la motivación colectiva es muy importante!- respondió el cantante levantando las manos para darle más énfasis.

-¿Y si un folleto te dijera que te desprendieras de todos tus bienes materiales y los sacrificaras por el único dios verdadero que es…- empezó a preguntar Tohma algo molesto mientras rastreaba la habitación con la mirada en busca de un objeto estúpido para hacer más evidente el sarcasmo- este paquete de Poockies que llevas en las manos, también lo harías?

Shûichi miró a Tohma un momento, luego a los Poockies, luego a Tohma de nuevo, asombrado, se abalanzó sobre Yuki y le susurró en el oído sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¡No!- exclamó este mirando a su koibito- por supuesto que no se va a enfadar, era un ejemplo, baka, Tohma no cree en realidad que los Poockies sean dios, puedes seguir comiéndolos.

Yuki miró a su cuñado, estaba mirando a Shûichi con hastío, y luego se volvió hacia él, el escritor levantó las cejas con sorna como preguntándole que opinaba, después de todo el tecladista le había propuesto algo similar esa misma tarde, Tohma le miró de forma asesina, pero no dijo que no fuera a hacerlo, Yuki sonrió, solo por verlos hacer el ridículo a todos valía la pena hacerlo él también un poquito, a veces las extravagantes ideas de Shûichi no eran tan malas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez se hizo tarde y ya todos se fueron, Tatsuha bajo al parking a recoger su motocicleta, conectó el auricular free-hands de su teléfono móvil, llamo a uno de los números de la memoria, se puso el casco y arrancó el motor.

_-__¿Moshi moshi?_

-¿Papá? Soy Tatsuha, no me esperes despierto, que hoy no vengo.

_-__¿Qué? ¿Qué estruja un cubierto al viento?_

-¿Qué dices de una burbuja y un acierto? Te oigo muy mal.-respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Tatsuha salió del parking.

_-__¿Tatsuha? ¿Hola? ¿Me oyes?_

-¿Papá? ¿Te oigo, tú me oyes a mi?

_-Sí, ahora sí._

-Ah, debió ser que no tenía cobertura por el parking, te decía que hoy no vendré a dormir, que se me ha hecho tarde visitando a Eiri y voy a casa de un "amigo".-dijo con mirada lasciva mientras pensaba en la recepcionista del hospital con quien había quedado para pasar la noche.

_-__¿A Eiri?_

Tatsuha tomó la autopista, aceleró la velocidad.

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas que Mika dijo hace unas semanas que estaba ingresado?

_-__¡Ah! Sí, pero al final no me quedo claro lo que le pasa, no sé por qué no me lo contó._

-Sí que nos lo dijo, es lo del embarazo.

Tatsuha entro en un túnel.

_-__¿Qué? ¿Mika está embarazada?_

-¿Cómo? Y yo que sé si le pica una empanada, ¿qué me cuentas? Solo sé que esta de un humor terrible, supongo que por el hospital.

_-__¿QUE TIENE UN TUMOR HORRIBLE Y TERMINAL? ¿QUIEN? ¿EIRI?_

-¿El color de la epidural? Ni idea, creo que no se la han puesto todavía.

Tatsuha salió del túnel.

_-__¿Qué? No bromees con estas cosas Tatsuha._

-¡No bromeo! he hablado con el médico de Eiri, y él nos lo ha contado todo.

_-Pero. . . no puede ser, mi niño. . . *sollozo*_

-Pero no llores, ¡Si vas a ser abuelo!

_-Sí, y me alegro mucho, pero tienes que entenderlo, Eiri también es mi hijo. . . y__ ¿Donde lo tiene?_

-¿Ah? Pues. . . no lo sé, era bastante complicado, supongo que es algo como el estomago, para que nos entendamos.

_-__¿No le preguntaste al médico?_

Tatsuha entró en un túnel.

-Sí, nos lo contó el. . . ¿que debe ser? ¿Ginecólogo o urólogo? ¿O las dos?

_-__¿Qué el oncólogo astrologo os dijo qué? ¿Tos? ¿Quien tiene tos?_

-No, no le han dado arroz, ¿no ves que estriñe?

_-__¿Qué?¿ Que es atroz pero es fácil que la diñe? ¿Cuando?_

Tatsuha salió del túnel.

-¿Hola? ¿Me oyes?

_-__¿Tatsuha? ¡Por el amor de Kami-sama! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Cuanto tiempo le ha dado el médico?_

-Pues ahora no lo recuerdo, pero dijo que estaba bastante avanzado, supongo que deben faltar unos 6 meses o así, ¡como mucho!

_-__¿6 MESES? ¿SOLO?¡ OH KAMI-SAMA! ¡KAMI-SAMA! ¡KAMI-SAMA!_

-Bueno, solo quería decirte lo de esta noche, ahora voy a dejarte que como me pille la policía hablando por teléfono me multaran seguro,¡ ja né!

_-__¡KAMI-SAMA! ¡KAMI-SAMA! ¡KAMI-SAMA!_

*click*

Tatsuha colgó el teléfono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Afrodisiacos?-preguntó confundido el chico de pelo negro, mientras el rubio se partía de risa de fondo- ¿Afrodisiacos? ¿Por si querían darle un hermanito?

-Eso mismo, sobra decir que Yuki nos mandó a todos a fuera después de eso, así que ayer también pasamos la tarde en el pasillo.-respondió el pelirrojo con convicción.

-En esa familia están todos como regaderas, me preguntó que vio mi primo en ellos.-sentenció Suguru preocupado, Hiro puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía ante la evidencia.

-Ok, ok, don't worry, tenemos un problema mayor que ese, Seguchi-san lo compró todo.-dijo K, que se había calmado un poco de la risa que le había dado la ocurrencia de Tatsuha.

-Sí, lo hizo en frente de mí, no pude detenerlo, estaba en shock, dijo algo como "Soy el padrino, el pequeño Tohma se merece un buen regalo" ¡Ni siquiera es consciente de que NO van a llamar "Tohma" al niño!- explicó Suguru desesperado.

-Bien, el mal ya está hecho, y se podía esperar algo así de Seguchi-san, la cuestión ahora es: ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?-preguntó Hiro manteniendo la calma.

-Yo no le compraría another toy teniendo en cuenta el regalo de Ryuichi…-dijo K mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda y la de Hiro al recordar el monstruo.- ¿Por qué no le sacamos la licencia de armas para bebés?- preguntó todo emocionado por la idea.

-¿Licencia de armas para bebés?-hizo Hiro sorprendido, ¿Como un niño, que ni siquiera podía controlar aun sus capacidades motoras, podía manejar un arma?

-Siiii, ¡Y hay armas pequeñitas! Son very cuteeee, para el tamaño de sus manitas, incluso las pintan de colores brillantes para que parezcan de Playschool-explicó el manager como quien habla de unos patuquillos- por ejemplo el Mosin-Nagant, que es el rifle que usaban los rusos en la segunda guerra mundial, que por supuesto no es tan potente como el M24 o el M40 que se usamos en América, pero estamos hablando de un bebé, tampoco necesitaría mucha potencia de tiro…

Hiro y Suguru miraban a K bastante asustados, el pelirrojo se estaba imaginando al pequeño bebé, sentado en mitad del salón de casa de Yuki, con un pijama azul en el que ponía "Tohma" bordado, el rifle de francotirador de colores en las manos, riendo como loco, intentando volarle la cabeza a Papá Shûichi, quien se estaría escondiendo detrás de Kumamaru, el peluche gigante, mientras lloraba por que Yuki terminara rápido de preparar la papilla… ciertamente, siendo el vocalista como era, había como un 80% de posibilidades de que esa situación terminara sucediendo… Al guitarrista definitivamente no le parecía muy seguro…

-¡¡¡LA LI HOOOOOOOOOO!!!-gritó alguien en la puerta de la sala donde estaban, todos se voltearon a ver, por suerte Shûichi era terriblemente ruidoso, así que nunca podría descubrirlos hablando a sus espaldas de cosas que no debía enterarse, sin que ellos pudieran descubrirle primero a él escuchándoles.

-Yoouuu're lateee.- hizo K como cuando el héroe de una película de acción esta apunto de disparar al villano al final, al tiempo de apuntarle a la cabeza con un lanzallamas, y disparó, Shûichi prendió en llamas muy sorprendido durante unos segundos, y luego quedó todo chamuscado (No se preocupen, mala hierba nunca muere, además, ¿Nadie se ha fijado en las veces que llegan a dispararse y no se mueren?)

-¡Lo siento K!-dijo el pelirrosado flambeado aun humeante poniendo una mano detrás de la nuca- Pero es que me olvidé en casa estos folletos que traje para ustedes y tuve que volver a buscarlos-explicó enseñando unos papeles carbonizados que llevaba en la mano, el viento estaba deshaciéndolos en cenizas, y esparciéndolos por toda la habitación lentamente, los cuatro siguieron el recorrido de estas con los ojos, hicieron una vuelta en el aire y salieron por la ventana.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio mientras aun miraban a la ventana.

-Bueno, no se preocupen por ellos y sean felices, no pasa nada, tuvieron una larga y feliz vida de folleto, el mundo es maravilloso, Yuki me quiere, porque me llamo "¡Baaka!" pero no el baka de "¡Baka!" como cuando…-empezó a hacer Shûichi que les había pillado desprevenidos.

-¡Shû!-dijo Hiro cortándole y cambiando de tema, para que no empezara de nuevo- ¿Qué decían los folletos?

-¡Ah! ¡Explicaban lo del yoga!

-¿Yoga?- preguntó Suguru.

-¡Sí!-dijo levantando un dedo apuntando a Suguru- Yuki está en cama, pero necesita moverse, así que yo, que soy quien más le quiere en el mundo, aunque se esté poniendo panzudo, aunque nos tire cuñados a la cabeza y aunque vaya a convertirse en estatua de sal, porque me llamo "¡Baaka!" y…

-Shû… los folletos…-hizo Hiro con paciencia.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Pues pensé que ¡Lo que necesita cualquier buen agente secreto es hacer Yoga!-terminó cruzando los brazos con suficiencia, como si aquello hubiera sido una idea genial.

-¿Qué? ¿Estatua de sal? ¿Agente secreto? ¿Algo de esto tiene sentido? –preguntó Suguru nervioso, buscando la mirada de Hiro o K para que le explicaran.

-¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaka! –dijo Shûichi- lo que quiero decir es que vamos a hacer Yoga con Yuki.

-¿Who?-preguntó K.

-¡Pues todos nosotros! ¡Claro!-dijo levantando las manos con desesperación, como si no entendiera por que les costaba tanto entender a todos.

-¿Te refieres a nosotros cuatro? -preguntó Suguru.

-Y Sakano, y Ryuichi, y Kumagoro, y Noriko, y Seguchi-san, y Mika-san, y Tatsuha… ¡Hey! ¡Eso me recuerda que tengo que contárselo a Ryuichi! –hizo cayendo en la cuenta de la evidencia, salió corriendo al pasillo para ir a buscar a su análogo cantante; se podía saber el camino que había seguido, por el rastro de humo, que aun desprendían sus orejas.

-¡VAMOS A HACER YOGA!-gritó Shûichi emocionado poniendo los brazos en jarras, cuando abrió la puerta, dentro habían un par de personas, que no conocía, pero que le sonaban de ser técnicos de sonido, le miraron asombrados.-Ups… me equivoqué-dijo cerrando la puerta de nuevo avergonzado.

-¡VAMOS A HACER YOGA!-gritó Shûichi emocionado poniendo los brazos en jarras, cuando abrió la puerta… un baño.

-¡Vamos a hacer Yoga!-gritó no tan fuerte, Shûichi, emocionado poniendo los brazos en jarras, cuando abrió la puerta… un armario de escobas.

-¿Vamos a hacer Yoga?-preguntó Shûichi sacando la cabeza cuidadosamente por la puerta y asegurándose de que esta si era la habitación que buscaba… (Por supuesto, no es que Shûichi no conozca el edificio de Nittle Grasper, pero ¿No les parece raro que siempre se encuentren a la primera? Creo que la mayoría de las veces, más que saber donde esta, solamente tiene suerte) dentro de esta, estaban por fin los dos chicos, Noriko estaba de pie, concentrada en unos papeles, Ryuichi jugaba con Kumagoro a tomar el té, ambos le miraron.

-¡VAMOS A HACER YOGA!-gritó Shûichi emocionado poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Yoga? –preguntó Noriko no muy segura.

-¿Yo…ga? –hizó Ryuichi ladeando la cabeza completamente confundido.

-¡Yoga! –exclamó Shûichi muy contento.

-¿Yoga?-repitió Ryuichi ladeando la cabeza sacando de dentro de su… ¿Bolsillo mágico? Una soga con un nudo de ahorcado mientras se la colgaba al cuello como si él fuera el ahorcado, y la señalaba.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Noriko ignorando a Ryuichi.

-¿Yoga? -Volvió a preguntar el cantante del conejo, sacando esta vez una toga romana, vistiéndose con ella, sin quitarse la soga del cuello.

-Bueno, tenía unos folletos, pero K los carbonizó.-respondió Shûichi nervioso a Noriko.- Es por Yuki, y algo sobre el apoyo, supongo que para sujetarlo cuando sea una estatua de sal… Me pregunto si tendré que comprarle una de esas piedras cuadradas que se ponen debajo de las estatuas para que no se caigan, ya sabes un pederasta de esos.-terminó con un dedo en la barbilla, mirando al techo pensativo.

-¿Yoga? –siguió diciendo Ryuichi, ahora sacando un peluche de Koga de Inuyasha y poniéndolo junto a Kumagoro.

-¿Yuki va a ser una estatua de sal?-preguntó Noriko, que estaba mucho más acostumbrada al pensamiento irracional y sin sentido que cualquier otro del edificio.

-¿Yoga?-preguntó Ryuichi esta vez sacando una cantidad importante de sospechosas pastillas de colores, jeringas, polvo blanco, y hojas machacadas, y expandiéndolas sobre la mesa (Digan NO a las drogas).

-¡Era una amenaza! Claro, como esta embarazado… ¡Quizás es cosa de las benciminidocinadiminas! Siempre he pensado que algo con un nombre tan complicado que ni siquiera es igual cada vez que alguien lo pronuncia tiene que ser mala onda a la fuerza.-dijo Shûichi muy convencido.

-¿Yoga?- dijo Ryuichi, que seguía a lo suyo aunque nadie le daba bolas, sacando un peluche muy feo del maestro Yoda de Star Wars, y poniéndolo junto a Kumagoro y Koga.

-Ya veo, así que decidiste que lo mejor sería que fuéramos todos a hacer yoga con Yuki, para que no estuviera solo, y no se convirtiera en estatua de sal, y nos apuntaste a Ryu-chan y a mí también.-reflexionó Noriko entendiendo (no me pregunten cómo pudo entenderlo tan deprisa, solo piensen que la experiencia es un grado.)

-¡Y A KUMAGORO!-protestó Ryuichi, dejando de sacar cosas, y picando con furia con las manos en la mesa, esparciendo algunas de las pastillas por el suelo.

-¡Claro! ¡Y a Koga! ¡Y a Yoda! –dijo Shûichi muy contento de que por fin lo hubieran entendido. -¡Todos están invitados!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer y otras formalidades legales (lo que se llama engorrosa letra pequeña): Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, de la productora que pago los derechos del anime y a las editoriales que pagaron para publicar la historia en todo el mundo. Pero cualquier día de estos empujaré a todos bajo un auto (tendré que conseguir un gran auto para que quepan) y dominaré Gravitation y el mundo, como Thoma domina Nittle Grasper… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notas de Gabi: Bien, este capítulo no es muy divertido, excepto quizás la parte en NG Records, me costó mucho hacer los juegos de palabras de Ryu-chan, pero al final quede bastante satisfecha del resultado… además, el desarrollo de los acontecimientos plantea para cualquier persona con un poco de imaginación que se avecina una cantidad tan enorme de situaciones absurdas, que marea solo de pensarlo… (No lo digo solo por el Yoga, imaginen la reacción de Uesugui-sama) puede que luego salgan algo decepcionados con los siguientes capítulos, después de todo, crear mucha expectación no siempre es bueno, pero si es divertido, aunque solo sea por el hecho de que se imaginen ustedes lo que va a pasar, yo haré lo que pueda, hasta donde llegue… aunque se aceptan sugerencias, que pueden hacerme llegar en forma de review.

Y hoy quería hacer una mención especial a Rei, escritora y traductora, que no solo publicó mi chiste en el fic que está traduciendo, sino que además me hizo publicidad gratuita, así que le devuelvo el favor, recomendándoles el suyo (bueno, de Fantony) pero ella es la traductora, por el bien de todos, se llama "El diario Secreto de Yuki"… está bieeeen, lo admito, también lo recomiendo porque me gusta XD ¡LEANLO! ¡O me obligaran a hacer que Shûichi lo recomiende en un baño!


	9. Chapter 9

Yuki estaba tumbado en la cama, escribía en su laptop, tomaba una cerveza 0,0 sin alcohol, y fumaba un cigarro clandestino, que había intercambiado a un anciano de Osteoporosis por analgésicos más fuertes de los que tomaba, los que, a su vez, habían sido truqueados a cambio de una película porno para un chico de cardiología, que del mismo modo, había sido conseguida de unos estudiantes de medicina que hacían las practicas, quienes la habían robado de unas ninfómanas de psiquiatría, a cambio de un examen que había mandado "tomar prestado" a uno de los niños de oncología del despacho del decano, a cambio de muchos de los peluches que Shûichi le había llevado cada vez que iba al hospital, y por varios autógrafos a varias enfermeras.

El hospital era un lugar curioso, nunca creyó que hubiera semejantes trapicheos de estraperlo, ni un mercado negro tan importante, y eso que ni siquiera se había interesado en drogas más fuertes, después de ver a esos estudiantes no dudó un momento que habría podido tener un buen trabajo como camello si le hubiera interesado… los pacientes tienen una importante cantidad de horas muertas, aunque él ahora iba a tener unas cuantas menos, pues el día anterior, su querido koibito los había apuntado a todos a hacer Yoga como si de una actividad extraescolar se tratara.

Tranquilamente miró el reloj del laptop, las 18:27, faltaba menos de 10 minutos para que empezaran a llegar Tohma, Mika y Tatsuha, pero un rato más aun hasta que apareciera Shûichi, levanto los brazos y estiro los músculos entumecidos de la espalda, su celular sonó.

-¿Moshi, moshi?-respondió sin demasiado interés.

_-__¿Eiri? ¿Hijo? ¿Cómo te encuentras?-_dijo lastimeramente la voz de su padre al otro lado del teléfono, por un momento se quedo paralizado, se le cayó el cigarro del sobresalto, y casi prende la sabana, rápidamente lo recogió y lo lanzó por la ventana haciendo aspavientos para que el humo saliera también, como si temiera que su padre pudiera olerlo por el teléfono.

-Bie... bien, papá, gracias por llamar, ¿Y vos?-dijo al fin.

-¿_Estás seguro de que te encontras bien?-_preguntó su padre inquisitivo.

-Por... por supuesto, ¿porque lo decís?- respondió con el tono más inocente que pudo conseguir, aun no había llamado a su padre para contarle lo que había ocurrido, se suponía que Mika y Tatsuha le habían puesto al corriente ya, pero no sabía hasta donde le habían contado, suponía que no eran lo bastantes idiotas como para contarle la verdad, después de todo su padre no iba a poder entenderlo.

_-No frivolices Eiri Uesugui, sé que no estás bien, no quería reprocharte, pero deberías haberle contado a papá lo que te ocurre, supongo que no lo hiciste para que no preocuparme, pero no puedes evitarlo, soy tu padre, y tu hermano me lo ha contado todo._

-Ah, ¿Ah sí?-respondió justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió para que entraran Mika, seguida por Tohma y el susodicho.

-¡Hola!- saludaron mientras Yuki estiraba la mano para hacerlos callar concentrándose en la conversación que mantenía por teléfono.

-_Sí, y solo quería decirte que a pesar de todo lo que discutimos papá te quiere más que a nada en el mundo, y que ha estado todo el día rezando por ti, para que te mejores, Tatsuha dijo que estabas terminal, pero yo creo en la fe de buda, y rezo para que te proteja en su misericordia._

-Ter... terminal?-balbuceó y miró de forma asesina a su hermano, este le devolvió la mirada de forma inocente, sin saber que había hecho esta vez.

_-Sí, siento no haber podido ir al hospital en este tiempo, pero me estaba sintiendo muy débil y no __sabía cuan grave era la situación, sin embargo, ahora que sé lo que te sucede, papá va a venir para estar contigo en este momento tan difícil de tu vida._

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que vas a venir?, pero... no es necesario, Tatsuha es un exagerado, no estoy tan mal y Shûichi, Tohma y Mika están aquí conmigo, cuidándome... -dijo- más de lo que me gustaría.-añadió para sus adentros.

_-Eres un baka, __¿De veras crees que no quiero acompañar a mi hijo en el poco tiempo de vida que te queda? Voy a ir digas lo que digas, ah, y dale las felicitaciones de mi parte a Mika y Tohma._

-¿A Mika y Tohma?- preguntó cada vez más sorprendido, los dos aludidos también prestaron atención.

_-Ah, __¿No te lo han contado todavía? Supongo que no, por tu estado, bueno, tú hermana está embarazada._

_-_Oh, ya veo, así que Tatsuha te dijo que yo me estoy muriendo y que Mika está embarazada, y por eso vas a venir al hospital hoy mismo, para estar con tu hijo enfermo y agonizante.-dijo Yuki mirando significativamente a su hermano, los tres le miraban sorprendidos, Tatsuha el que más.-bueno, está bien, Tatsuha me está diciendo ahora que podrá cuidar de ti y quedarse contigo en el hotel en vez de ir con sus "amigos" de fiesta el tiempo que haga falta.-dijo mientras sonreía al ver como su hermano hacia frenéticamente el gesto de "¡NO! ¡NI HABLAR!" furioso.

_-__¿Hotel? Eiri, ¿A caso no tienes un piso en la ciudad?_

-¿Eh?- respondió este a quien se le fue la sonrisa de inmediato- Si, claro, pero Shûichi vive ahí.

_-Bueno, ya es hora que pase un tiempo con el que se supone es mi yerno definiti__vamente, para conocernos mejor._

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? ¿Con Shûichi?- preguntó para estar seguro, el terror se apodero de él, a saber lo que podía hacerle su pequeño koibito hiperactivo al corazón delicado de su padre, mientras Tatsuha intentaba contener la risa, y Tohma y Mika alucinaban.

_-Pues claro, se supone que es de la familia, __¿No? Y Tatsuha se quedara con nosotros, supongo que hay bastantes cuartos, no te preocupes, nos apañaremos._

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa, con Shûichi... y Tatsuha?-volvió a preguntar Yuki sin acabar de creerlo, esta vez Tatsuha también dejó de reír de golpe.

-¿Qué… QUÉ?-preguntó asustado el menor de los Uesugui.

_-Bueno, Eiri, te dejo, que voy a veros ahora, y si no se disparara el precio de la llamada, hasta esta noche._

-... ja ne.-respondió colgando el teléfono todavía altamente sorprendido por el matiz surrealista que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

Hubo unos tensos momentos de silencio.

-¡Tatsuha! ¡Eres completamente imbécil!- gritó Yuki a su hermano- ¿Te das cuenta de la que has liado? ¿Qué se supone que le contaste a papá?

-¿Yo? ¡Yo no le dije nada! ¡Debió de ser Mika! ¡Y no te quejes que yo soy el va a salir más perjudicado con todo esto!- protestó este.

-¿Yo? Lo que yo le dije lo oíste tu también y no lo traumatizó de por vida, pero ¿Cómo puedes tener tan poco tacto? ¡Y nunca le mentiría a papá!-contestó Mika ofendida de que le echaran las culpas.

-¡Ja! ¡Si claro! Ya salió la perfecta, "yo nunca le mentiría a papá" ¡Pues bien que fue el último en enterarse de que ibas a casarte!

-¡Basta!-ordenó Tohma con severidad, antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera reprochar nada, haciéndoles enmudecer de golpe- vamos a relajarnos-dijo, intentando mantener la calma, y no reírse solo de imaginar el marrón que acababa de caerle a Shûichi encima, y, como lo que planeaba saliera bien también, el que le iba a caer- Ahora mismo no importa de quien sea la culpa, y no veo que la situación sea tan grave, es muy sencillo, Uesugui-san sabe que hay un embarazo en la familia, eso es técnicamente cierto, me parece bien que crea que el pequeño Tohma es mío… es decir, nuestro, - se corrigió- de Mika y mío, ya me entendéis, después de todo eso es menos traumático que la verdad y no es tan difícil hacer que lo crea, solo hay que aclararle que Eiri no se está muriendo, y ya está.

-Lo cual no haría falta aclararle si alguien no hubiera empezado a inventarse cosas.-reprochó Yuki.

-¡Pero es que yo no le dije nada de que te estabas muriendo!- se defendió Tatsuha.

-¡No! ¡No es para nada sencillo!- gritó Mika a su esposo.- ¿Qué pasará cuando nazca el bebé?

-Bueno, siempre le podemos decir que lo adoptamos.- apuntó el escritor.

-Aja, ¿Y el que se supone que es nuestro?- preguntó ella, retando a su hermano.

-Pues decimos que tuviste un aborto natural, Mika, pasa continuamente, además, así si Uesugui-san nos oye hablar del bebé, no se extrañara tanto que si solo le decimos que Tatsuha se invento todo y que luego Eiri adoptó al niño.- explicó Tohma.

-¡PERO ES QUE YO NO LO INVENTÉ! Hablé con él por teléfono, y la conversación se entrecortó bastante, ¡pero no le dije nada de todo eso! ¡Lo que pasa es que está senil!- protestó Tatsuha.

-Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo, mientras Uesugui-san este aquí, fingiremos que los padres somos Mika y yo, ¿cierto? Alguien debería advertir a Shindo, Nakano y cualquiera que pueda venir.-se apresuró a dejar claro Tohma, deseando ver la cara que pondría Shûichi cuando se lo dijeran.

-Propongo que lo hagamos cuanto antes, por si llegaran y papá ya estuviera aquí, Eiri, ¿Por que no le mandas un mail a su celular?-dijo Mika leyendo las intenciones de su marido, estaba bastante molesta con todo ese asunto, no iba a dejar que saliera con la suya tan fácilmente, pero Tohma ya había tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad, sabía que Yuki odiaba escribir mails con elcelular, antes se hubiera dejado cortar los dedos, así que solamente sonrió con suficiencia, esperando que el mismo escritor se negara a hacerlo, así nadie podría culparle a él y decir que había sido una despiadada estratagema para hundir la moral que Shûichi había recuperado ahora ya sabía por qué, él podía alegar que estaba tratando de arreglar el estropicio de Tatsuha, y que un nada cooperativo Eiri y un cumulo de circunstancias le habían obligado a ser, admitámoslo, un poco cruel, pero que nunca habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones.

Yuki se percató de la sonrisa de triunfador, y vio el rostro enfadado de Mika, ella lo miró a los ojos, el escritor comprendió y tomó una decisión… Tohma ya se lo pasaría suficientemente bien torturando a su koi las siguientes semanas, como para además darle el placer de estar presente cuando se lo dijeran, tomó el celular, disfrutando de la cara de asombro y decepción que había puesto el tecladista rubio durante un segundo.

-…-hizo mirando la pantalla del celular, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se mandaba un mail, buscó un rato, abrió un sms nuevo, se preguntaba por qué se llamaban sms si en realidad eran mensajes mail, y contempló la pantallita en blanco… ¿Como decirlo? No podía poner simplemente "Baka, el imbécil de Tatsuha lo ha liado todo y ahora mi padre va a venir a pasar unos días contigo, por cierto, creé que quien está embarazada es Mika, y vamos a dejar que crea eso para que no le dé un paro cardiaco o algo peor, así que si hablas del bebé delante suyo, hazlo como si los padres fueran Mika y Tohma, y no tu y yo, Ok? Por cierto, deja las malditas flores tranquilas en sus jardines, o te lanzaré por la ventana como vuelvas a aparecer por aquí con un ramo mayor que mi cabeza." Miro a su alrededor buscando ayuda, Tatsuha estaba tratando de localizar a su padre por teléfono para evitar que viniera, Tohma estaba cada vez más relajado y volvía a tener la sonrisa de "estoy ganando" debido a su vacilación, y Mika lo miraba desesperada sin entender por qué no estaba escribiendo todavía.

Le dio al 6 y una vez apareció el primer kanji el resto fue mucho más rápido: "Mi padre viene esta tarde. STOP. Se va a quedar en casa contigo. STOP. Cree que el bebé es de Mika y no mío. STOP. NO debe enterarse de la verdad, así que NO LA CAGUES. STOP. Luego te cuento. STOP." Se separó un poco de la pantallita a admirar su obra, por algún motivo le pareció algo pasado de moda, pero al menos se entendía, así no hizo caso, Enviar a Shûichi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es curioso como cuando algo relativamente ligero, como una flor, cae al suelo, no hace ningún sonido, si no que más bien se posa lentamente y con suavidad, es un movimiento elegante.

Cuando lo hacen unos 50kg aprox. de cosas ligeras a la vez, no resulta tan harmónico, aunque el sonido tampoco es muy estruendoso, y mucho menos si queda ahogado por un grito de "¿¿¿NAAANIIIIIIIIIIII???" que se puede oír desde toda la ciudad.

La espalda de Yuki se tensó un momento al oírlo, mientras devolvía el celular a la mesita, las cuatro personas que se encontraban en la habitación intercambiaron sus miradas.

-Esa… ¿Esa era la voz de Shûichi? Porque si lo era… conozco una discográfica que se está dejando la pasta en Altavoces inútiles.-preguntó Tatsuha asustado tapando el auricular del teléfono por el que trataba de hablar, Tohma abrió los ojos como platos, estaba decepcionado porque creía que se iba a perder la diversión, no esperaba que hacerlo así incluso podía ser más divertido, después de todo, que fuese Yuki quien se lo dijera, también tenía su golpe de efecto; algo llamo la atención de Mika en la ventana, una nube de polvo se levantaba a unas cuantas calles de allí, acercándose con velocidad, todos la miraron, hasta que llegó a la puerta del hospital, se metió dentro, y segundos después la puerta de la habitación, y toda la pared que daba al pasillo, estallaron.

Los cuatro se giraron sorprendidos, allí estaba Shûichi, cubierto de polvo, flores, sudor y sangre, con la respiración agitada y la mirada salvaje.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio dramático, en los que nadie se atrevió a hacer nada.

-¿CÓMO QUE EL BEBÉ ES DE MIKA Y TUYO? ¿HAS DEJADO EMBARAZADA A TU PROPIA HERMANA? -gritó Shûichi muy enfadado, todos entraron en shock sin entender nada de lo que decia- … Y por cierto ¿Qué son todos esos STOP?... ¡Es igual! ¡TU PROPIA HERMANA! ¡ADEMÁS TU ESTAS EMBARAZADO! ¡Y ELLA ESTÁ CASADA! ¡Seguchi-san! –exclamó Shûichi mirando a Tohma sin creer que pudiera estar ahí tan tranquilo, sin decir nada, el tecladista sonrió maquiavélicamente, se lo estaba pasando en grande, y además nadie podría decir que era cruel, Shûichi le estaba pidiendo explicaciones directamente a él, todos lo habían visto, tenía la oportunidad de… no, tenía el DEBER de informar al cantante de qué estaba pasando allí, era la voluntad del pelirosado, después de todo.

-Shindo-san, creo que no has entendido el mensaje de Eiri. –Dijo calmadamente, con su característica sonrisa, saboreando el momento.-lo que ha querido decir es que…

-¿Es que no te enseñaron a leer en la escuela, maldito mocoso de mierda?-cortó Yuki a Tohma, ni en broma iba a dejar que el presidente fuera quien se lo dijera.- Saca tu celular y vuelve a leer en mensaje en voz alta, que todos te oigamos.

Shûichi obedeció, de pronto se puso muy nervioso, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le preguntan en la escuela algo que no sabe – "Mi padre viene esta tarde. Stop. Se va a quedar en casa contigo. Stop. Cree que el bebé es de Mika y mío. Stop. NO debe enterarse de la verdad, así que NO LA CAGUES. Stop. Luego te cuento. Stop."-leyó .- ¿Lo ves? ¡LO DICE CLARAMENTE! "ES DE MIKA Y NO MIO"… ¡Anda! ¡Si ahora hay un "no"! Jejeje…-dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca, Yuki estuvo tentado de golpearlo.

-Bien, ¿Entiendes entonces lo que significa, baka? –preguntó pacientemente el escritor intentando no perder la calma.

-Sí, ¡Claro!, ¡No soy tonto Yuki! significa que… que… que yo… que tu… que no, creo que no lo he entendido.-admitió por fin.

-Veras, todo es culpa de Tatsuha –empezó para dejarlo bien claro.

-¡Eeh! –protestó el aludido de fondo, pero Yuki le ignoró.

-Le dijo a mi padre, que me estoy muriendo, y que Mika está embarazada, tú ya conoces a mi padre, es un hombre muy conservador, no entendería nada si le contáramos la verdad, así que vamos a dejar que siga creyendo que Mika es quien está embarazada, en vez de yo. ¿Entiendes?

Shûichi, lentamente, se llevo las manos frente a la boca mientras abría mucho los ojos, asustado y a punto de llorar.

-Pero… pero Yuki… ¡Eso es horrible!

-Bueno, ya sé que no debería mentir a mi padre pero…

-¡TE ESTAS MURIENDO DE VERDAD Y NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO PARA QUE NO SUFRIERA! ¡He tenido que enterarme por tu padre! ¡No tenias que inventarte todo eso del embarazo! ¿Qué clase de tonto crees que soy?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Yuki confuso.

-¡No podías evitar que me sintiera mal! ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado cuando hubieras muerto? ¡ME HABRIA SENTIDO AUN PEOR! ¡Y ENCIMA NO HABRIA PODIDO DESPEDIRME! ¿Pero claro, así tu ya no estarías para verlo… ¡ERES UN EGOISTA!

-Shûichi… Lo que le hemos contado a mi padre… es mentira.

-¡PORQUE CLA… ¿Mentira?- se detuvo este.

-Exacto. Mentira, ni yo me estoy muriendo, ni Mika está embarazada, pero como no podría aceptar la verdad no vamos a sacarlo de su error.

-Ah… ya entiendo… ¡Eso es mucho mejor a que te mueras! -Anunció feliz, se paró un momento –Pero… No podrá saber que yo voy a ser papá, ¿Verdad? –preguntó comprendiendo, bastante triste, Mika seguía enfadada, Tohma no perdía detalle de la cara de Shûichi y Yuki se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor, no sabía si por lo que le estaba diciendo a Shûichi, o por el ramen bajo en sal que le habían dado para comer. (Aunque como se había atiborrado a antiácidos decidió que debía ser lo primero)

-Exacto, creerá que el padre soy yo. –apuntó Tohma triunfante por fin, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Yuki, Shûichi estaba cada vez más abatido.

-Cuando nazca, le diremos que hemos adoptado a un bebé, y Mika dirá que tuvo un aborto natural, así que podremos quedárnoslo al final, pero mientras, tendrás que actuar como si fuera de ellos, ¿Crees que podrás?-terminó de decir Yuki, Shûichi estaba con toda la cara roja, e hinchada, a punto para llorar, cuando un muchacho apareció en el agujero que daba al pasillo.

-Hola…

-HIROOOOOOOOO –rompió a llorar Shûichi, lanzándose a los brazos del recién llegado y empezando hablar a 200 palabras por segundo. –¡No voy a ser papá! Bueno, si voy a serlo, pero será mentira, y Tohma será el papá de verdad, que será mentira, porque no lo será, pero será como si lo fuera, pero será un secreto y Yuki se está muriendo, pero no se está muriendo, así que nadie sabe por qué está en el hospital de hecho, porque es un secreto que está embarazado, así que todos piensan que se está muriendo, aunque sea mentira, pero no debemos decírselo, porque en realidad es Mika quien está embarazada, pero es un secreto, porque en realidad no lo está, pero como es mentira nadie debe saberlo… -se detuvo un momento intentando comprender lo que acababa de decir –o algo así…

-¿Qué? –preguntó el guitarrista confundido.

-¡No lo sé Hiro! ¡Todo es muy complicado! –lloró el pelirrosa desesperado.

-¡Baka! –se enfadó Yuki, cuando Shûichi se ponía en ese plan, no podía soportarlo. –¿Lo has entendido o no?

-Eiri, será mejor que Tatsuha se lo lleve para explicarle, antes de que llegue papá. –dijo Mika.

-¡Eeh! –protestaron Tohma y Tatsuha a la vez.- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? –siguió Tatsuha.

-Si, ¿Por que no puedo contárselo yo? Me ha preguntado a mí. –aseguró Tohma.

-Porque tú tienes que estar aquí, todo esto ha sido idea tuya, no vas a escaquearte de tu suegro –dijo ella mirando a su marido y luego se giró a su hermano –Y porque tú no tienes por qué estar, ya la has liado bastante, así que llévatelos.-Ordenó, ambos relajaron los hombros alicaídos, no había más remedio que obedecer a Mika cuando se ponía en ese plan, así lo hicieron cuando un hombre apareció en el agujero de la pared.

-Buenas tardes.

Disclaimer y otras formalidades legales (lo que se llama engorrosa letra pequeña): Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, de la productora que pago los derechos del anime y a las editoriales que pagaron para publicar la historia en todo el mundo. Pero cualquier día de estos empujaré a todos bajo un auto (tendré que conseguir un gran auto para que quepan) y dominaré Gravitation y el mundo, como Thoma domina Nittle Grasper… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notas de Gabi: ¡Hey! ¿Alguien pensó que me había olvidado de todos ustedes? No piensen que se libraran de mi tan fácilmente, MUAJAJAJAJA estuve de viaje y ni siquiera vi un ordenador en kilómetros a la redonda, pero ahora vuelvo a estar en un núcleo urbano con benditos web-café, aunque se me demora mucho tener que escribir en una libretita y luego copiarlo al ordenador, siempre me da la sensación de que es todo demasiado estúpido, y luego me parece demasiado serio, y luego termino dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa del comedor desquiciada… pruébenlo, no es como si fuera una droga, porque no se ven luces de colores, pero con coca cola es aun peor.

Por cierto, no sé si se fijaron pero este capítulo es únicamente por y para hacer lucir la maldad natural de Tohma, a quien, acéptenlo, le sienta súper sexy el papel de villano manipulador… así que dicho eso, créanme, no querrían que yo escribiera un lemon, las cosas que me excitan sexualmente son bastante perturbadoras.


	10. Chapter 10

-Vamos a ver… -empezó Tatsuha una vez estuvieron en el pasillo.

-Lo he entendido. –aseguró entonces el pequeño pelirrosa, muy serio.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó el moreno.

-Qué lo he entendido, van a contarle a Uesugui -san que el bebé es de Mika y Tohma.

-Entonces ¿Por qué… -empezó a preguntar confundido.

-Porque no estoy de acuerdo, ni Uesugui-san ni el bebé sabrán que son abuelo y nieto legítimos, y eso me parece cruel para ambos, pero como todos parecían muy convencidos de que era lo mejor… no quiero participar en esto, así que es mejor que no me meta, además, no es difícil hacer creer a Yuki que soy rematadamente tonto.

Tatsuha y Hiro miraron a Shûichi algo asustados sin acabar de comprender como el cantante había sido capaz de desarrollar una estrategia evasiva y de manipulación tan rápidamente.

-Lo que yo no termino de entender es, si se supone que la embarazada es Mika-san, porque está Yuki en el hospital. –expuso Hiro.

-En principio por otra enfermedad, ligera y no terminal. –aclaró Tatsuha.

-Sí, ¿Pero cuál? –insistió el guitarrista.

-Uhm… bueno, no sé, eso lo dirá el médico, ¿No?

-¿Y el médico sabe todo lo que están montando? Porque si no, hará lo lógico, irá y desvelará la verdad.

-¿Pero no se supone que tienen un juramento hipócrita o algo así? ¿Qué tienen que respetar la intimidad de los pacientes?

-No se preocupen, ya sé lo que haremos. –dijo Shûichi con el flequillo tapándole los ojos, un dedo levantado y una sonrisa de conspiración, ambos se giraron a mirarlo, él levantó la cabeza y les miró con seguridad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Uesugui-san, una vez ya se habían acomodado, mirando intensamente a Yuki, quien estaba recostado ignorándolo, mirando algo en el celular. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -Nadie respondió, el silencio podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, de hecho, incluso pasó la típica bola de cardo empujada por una brisa cruzando la habitación, de la ventana al pasillo, ninguno de los Uesugui le hizo el menor caso, aguantando la tensión con las posturas, solo Tohma la siguió con la mirada curioso, e incluso se asomó al pasillo a mirar a donde iba.

-¿Es que no pensas hablarme? –insistió Uesugui-san a su hijo.

-… -hizo este –No me estoy muriendo si eso es lo que te preocupa, ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Entonces por que estás en el hospital? –respondió inquisidor.

-… He vivido solo por 5 años y solo te ha importado el honor de la familia, ¿Por qué iba a importarte esto?

-¡Eiri! –protestó Mika, él ni siquiera la miró.

-¡Porque a pesar de que seas un descarado sigues siendo mi hijo!

-¡Ah! Claro, que clase de padre serias vos si no te preocuparas… ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos?

-¡EIRI! –Volvió a reñirle su hermana, el escritor la miró hastiado y suspiró con cansancio, ella se giró hacia su padre – Es mejor que…

-No, no te preocupes… bueno, ya que no quieres contármelo, al menos dime ¿Por qué esta habitación no tiene pared en el pasillo?

-¡Ah! –Hizo Tohma, encantado de que el tema se hubiera vuelto un poco más manejable.- Eso ha sido culpa de Shindo-kun, que tiene un carácter bastante… explosivo.

-Ya veo… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? –preguntó con malicia, y sin dejar que nadie contestara agregó venenoso para Yuki. -¿Es que nosossuficiente importante para él como para que se digne a acompañarte en tu enfermedad?

-Está con Tatsuha, en casa, preparando el piso para ti, yo le pedí que fuera expresamente, por eso no está aquí. –mintió Yuki, sus palabras podrían haber enfriado el sol.

-Ah, ya veo, ese es el sentido de responsabilidad y respeto que tiene por la familia, si tu no se lo hubieses pedido, no lo hubiera hecho. –respondió con desprecio.

-Exacto, veo que lo vas entendiendo, yo soy mucho más importante para él que tu, así que efectivamente, si yo no se lo hubiera pedido no… -empezó descarado, se detuvo mirando al pasillo sorprendido, todos se giraron a mirar, había tres chicos enfundados en batas blancas, el primero llevaba el pelo recogido, unas gafas, y se medio escondía detrás de una carpeta, el segundo llevaba una peluca a lo afro de color negro de casi un metro de diámetro, una nariz y bigote falsos y un puro, al tercero, la bata entallada le llegaba justo por debajo del culo, llevaba zapatos de tacón blancos, medias blancas, una peluca de pelo largo y rubio, recogido en dos colas, una cofia, y orejas y cola de gato… durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, y la bola de cardo volvió a pasar, todos la volvieron a ignorar conmocionados, excepto Tohma, que la volvió a seguir con la mirada.

-¿A caso hay algún desierto cerca? –preguntó intentando comprender, y rompiendo el hielo.

-¡Oh la lá! Vegan Usgtedeeés –empezó el del pelo a lo afro con un muy exagerado intendo de acento francés ignorando a Tohma – We are the medicooous de mi egma… es decig, de Eiggi.

-Ta… ¿Tasuha? –preguntó Mika entornando los ojos para intentar identificar al muchacho, poniendo en palabras lo que todos pensaban.

-¿Ju is ese Tatsujaaá del que hablaaaás? Tiene nombge de seg una caballeggou muy apuestou… -Nosotgous hemous venigdou a explicag a su papá, el papá de Yukii, pogcuá estaaá eng el Houspitaaaaál. –Le cortó para recordárselo el más bajo de los tres, con una aguda voz nasal y jugando con las coletas, mientras el que no había dicho nada todavía se daba golpes en la cabeza con la carpeta de desesperación.

-Se puede saber… ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo? ¡Shûichi! ¡Tatsuha! ¿Es que os habéis vuelto imbéciles? –hizo Yuki montado en cólera, el chico de la bata corta se acercó a él.

-Calmateeé caggignou, somos tus medicous, ya lou sabes, venigmous a hablag con tu papá, pagga contagle pogcuá estás enfegmitou. –dijo explicándole mientras le guiñaba un ojo para que les siguiera el juego.

-Esgtá bieng Madmuasel, su hijo está malitou, puede hadegnos cualquier pgegunta. –Expuso el del pelo a lo afro hacia Uesugui-san, estelo miro unos momentos aun con la boca abierta.

-Tatsuha, por el amor de Kami-sama, haz caso a tu hermano y quítate esa ridícula peluca… ¿Es todo esto por la influencia de Shindo-kun?

-¡Sacgle ble invasogges! ¡Vole vu cuche ave mua! ¡Coman podeis decig una cosa como esaaá! ¡Mua no soy ese Tasujaaá del que hablais!

El tercer chico que había permanecido callado durante todo el tiempo, suspiró, les aparto a ambos y se puso frente al Monje.

-Uesugui-san, soy… Fujioka-san, el ayudante de Saehara-san, el médico de su hijo, él no ha podido acudir hoy… pues se ha dado una urgencia, pero sus acompañantes me pedieron que viniera por si tenía cualquier duda. –explicó completamente formal, tendiéndole la mano con cordialidad, este le devolvió el apretón de manos.

-Oh, por fin, debería usted perdonar a mi hijo y mi yerno, se ve que pasan demasiado tiempo viendo videos del Nitel Graspor ese, o como se llame. –dijo este devolviendo el apretón de manos al pelirojo, este notó a su espalda como se iban formando 3 auras negras de maldición, pero ni siquiera quiso girar-se a mirar.

-Si, si, lo comprendo… bueno, solo informarle Uesugui-san, de que su hijo ingresó debido a unas cefaleas y dolor agudo en la zona estomacal, producido por una evidente hinchazón, le hemos estado haciendo pruebas, para descartar infecciones e intoxicaciones, los riñones, el páncreas i el hígado se encuentran limpios, hemos considerado una pequeña apendicitis, pero hasta que no terminemos de examinar el bazo no queremos arriesgarnos.

-Entonces… ¿No es terminal?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Pero… ¿Una apendicitis puede hacer que se le hinche así la tripa?

-Cada persona tiene una constitución diferente Uesugui-san, no podemos basarnos en los demás para saber cómo se desarrollara del todo una enfermedad, y no descartamos que la hinchazón pueda haber estado producida por alguno de los medicamentos que le hemos administrado, como efecto secundario, pero no hay peligro para el paciente, y estamos seguros que remitirá al final del proceso.

-Bien, entonces me quedo más tranquilo, gracias doctor, y disculpe si estos dos le han molestado. –dijo señalando a Tatsuha y Shûichi.

-No, no se preocupe, no es molestia, y ahora, si no me necesitan para nada más, me retiraré. –dijo yéndose por el pasillo.

-Ehm… Uhm… Nosoutrous tamgbién debegiamous ignous, jeje…-hizó el muchacho de la peluca con colas.

-Eh… si, si, congcuegdou… ¡Viv le frans! –exclamó el de la peluca a lo afro, marchándose también siguiendo al muchacho pelirrojo, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a nadie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Hiro! ¡Has estado maravilloso! –Dijo el muchacho pelirrosa cuando por fin se encontraron para volver a vestir-se normal.

-Es cierto, ¡Se lo creyó del todo! –exclamó el muchacho moreno. –Ha habido un momento que a nosotros casi nos reconocen, pero suerte de ti.

-¡Si! Y eso que íbamos disfrazados… -pensó el cantante -Pero has estado fantástico, incluso inventándote cosas de esas del bazo y todo eso, pensaba que iban a descubrirnos, porque claro, como te lo estabas inventando, creí que se daría cuenta de que no existe, pero no lo hizo.

-Ehm… si bueno, gracias… -respondió el guitarrista.

-No sabía que fueras tan buen actor. –rió el moreno.

-No, yo tampoco. –exclamó el pelirrojo con humildad. –pero supongo que después de vuestro espectáculo se iba a creer cualquier cosa.

-Si… me pregunto cómo nos descubrió. - inquirió Tatsuha.

-Ya te dije yo que las enfermeras no llevaban tacones altos Tatsuha, ¡Por que no tiene sentido! ¿Cómo iban a poder atender a los pacientes, que están tumbados en camas allá a bajo, desde allá arriba en los tacones altos? –expuso Shûichi.

-Pero quedabas tan sexy, y con las orejas de gato… seguro que mi hermano se ha excitado nada más verte.

-¿En serio lo crees? Últimamente, con todo lo del embarazo, y que casi no nos vemos a solas no es que tengamos mucho sexo que se diga… -explicó alicaído el pequeño.

-Oh, pobrecito Shû-chan, no te preocupes, esta noche en casa, yo te quitaré el mono. –trató de consolarlo Tatsuha, sonriendo con lujuria.

-Estooo… -les cortó Hiro -yo creo que me voy, será mejor que Uesugui-san no me vea por aquí hasta dentro de unos días, no sea que me reconozca como médico, además, alguien tiene que devolver todo el atrezzo que hemos robado…

-¡Tomado prestado!- se apresuró a corregir Shûichi.

-… Tomado prestado de Nittle Grasper.- concluyó el guitarrista sonriendo.

-Está bien, gracias Hiro, en serio, sos el mejor, no sé qué haría sin ti. –aseguró su pana con una sonrisa.

-Probablemente hacer estallar edificio, o algo peor. –bromeó el guitarrista revolviéndole el cabello, y se alejó con la bolsa de ropa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-O sea, que no te estás muriendo. –concluyó Uesugui-san.

-Ya te lo dije yo que no, ¿O es que empiezas a chochear? –respondió Yuki aún medio en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bueno, pues ya he hecho el viaje hasta aquí y no pienso irme todavía, además, Tatsuha y ese muchacho tuyo que te está mal influenciando, merecen un castigo.

-Ese muchacho se llama Shûichi, apréndete su nombre de una vez.

-¡La li ho! –dijo una voz cruzando por el agujero.

-¡Buenas! –dijo la voz que le acompañaba.

-Ustedes dos… ¡PAR DE BAKAS! ¡EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO! ¡NO PUEDEN APARECER ASI POR LAS BUENAS Y HACER EL RIDICULO DE… -empezó a gritar Yuki nada más verlos, algo se encendió en el cerebro de Tohma, algo que le decía que huyera si no quería salir volando otra vez, recogió sus cosas (estas incluían a su esposa, su suegro y su cuñado) mientras Yuki seguía gritando improperios, y los llevo al pasillo corriendo.

-¡Pero es que como se les ha ocurrido, es la imbecilidad más grande que he visto en la vida, y encima tan tranquilos, como si no pasara nada! … -se oía de fondo.

-¿Pero qué ocurre? –preguntó el monje budista.

-Uesugui-san, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ahora mismo. –explicó Tohma.

-Sí, claro, eso si no te hubieras olvidado a Shûichi dentro. –dijo Tatsuha.

-Olvidado, claro… de manera involuntaria… claro –sonrió Tohma con culpabilidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mika siguió a su marido hasta la recepción del hospital y espero en silencio mientras él llamaba por el celular al chofer para que fuera a recogerles en la entrada, lo miró durante todo el camino sin que él lo notara, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta ahora había podido soportarlo, pero lo de hoy había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, además a veces pensaba que Tohma lo hacía a propósito, por ejemplo, ese día, además de los comentarios en la habitación de su hermano sobre la custodia relativa del bebé, iba vestido con esa maldita camisa verde de tres cuellos que hacía que pareciera que tenía los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, Mika odiaba esa camisa, le hacía perder el control.

Cuando hubo llegado la Lincoln, Tohma, muy caballero, le abrió la puerta a su esposa con una sonrisa para que ella entrara primero, después entró él.

-¿Sabes? Hay una manera mejor de hacer creer a papá que estoy embarazada.- dijo Mika una vez el tecladista hubo cerrado la puerta.

-¿Mmm?- respondió él sin hacerle mucho caso, una de las puntas del abrigo había quedado aprisionada entre el asiento y la puerta de la limusina, y estaba intentando rescatarla.

-Me refiero a que estabas muy predispuesto a hacerle creer que tú eras el padre del niño de Eiri.-dijo sensualmente mientras le tomaba el sombrero y se lo ponía ella para llamar su atención, Tohma se volteó a mirarla asustado, olvidándose por completo de los problemas que tenía su abrigo.- ¿Y bien?

-Ah… bueno… yo…-balbuceó al entender lo que la chica le estaba pidiendo, mientras intentaba poner más distancia entre ellos dándose cuenta de que estaba en un cubículo cerrado, y en marcha, Mika, al notar el nerviosismo del rubio, todavía se acercó más, lenta y amenazadoramente, con una sonrisa en los labios- lo que sucede es que… bueno, ya lo hemos hablado, yo trabajo duramente durante todo el día, y a veces tengo que ir de viaje durante largos periodos de tiempo, no podría darle la aten…-intentó explicarse Tohma cuando Mika lo hizo callar con un beso al más puro estilo Uesugui, cuando sus labios se separaron el rubio sonrió.- ¿Sabes? Intentar concebir en una limusina es muy poco glamuroso… ya sabes, parecemos dos adolescentes depravados.

-Baka.- dijo ella sonriendo lujuriosamente mientras empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones- no hay nada más glamuroso que esto, los adolescentes depravados no pueden costearse una limusina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Por última vez Tatsuha, no, no dormirás en el cuarto de Shûichi, es una mala influencia para ti, así que deja de pedirlo. –sentenció Uesugui-san cuando por fin llegaron al piso de Yuki, y empezaron a instalarse.

-¡Pero Papa! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Tengo miedo a la oscuridad, y Shûichi también, además Shûichi está acostumbrado a dormir con alguien, y se le hará raro dormir solo, y en este piso no hay más cuartos, y yo me ofrezco voluntario, porque además, si me quedo en el comedor… ¿Y si vienen ladrones? Seré el primero que encuentren, y me cogerán y me amordazaran y me atarán y me torturarán y me violaran y… ¡Shûichi! ¿Sabes si vienen ladrones muy a menudo? ¿Sabes si se parecen a Ryuichi? –dijo con la "Cara de pervertido" patentada, que le salía tan natural.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr Tatsuha.- sentenció su padre.

-No, si yo también… -aseguró con depravación.

-Bien, entonces quedamos así, para mí la habitación grande ya que Shindo-kun se ha ofrecido gentilmente a cedérmela, él la pequeña de invitados que es el estudio de Eiri, y Tatsuha dormirá en el sofá.

-Vale… -hizo Shûichi derrotado, quien había sido coaccionado para terminar durmiendo en el estudio.

-Bien, y ahora más vale que vayas a preparar algo para cenar. -ordenó Uesugui-san.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? – preguntó el pelirrosa asustado.

-Pues claro, esta es tu casa, debes cocinar para mi hijo, así que ahora cocinarás para sus invitados también.

-Eh, uhm… bueno, la verdad es que Yuki no me deja entrar a la cocina, pero sé preparar leche con colacao.

-No me harás creer que encima que mi hijo te está dejando vivir con él, tiene que prepararte la comida cada día.

-Bueno, estos días que ha estado en el hospital me la ha hecho Hiro.

-¿A caso crees que te dejaré vivir con mi hijo si ni siquiera sabes hacer las cosas que haría una mujer? Ve a la cocina, ahora. Tatsuha, tu también.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo no estoy viviendo con Eiri, ni tampoco soy una mujer… -protestó este desde el armario de los videos de Shûichi en el que estaba revolviendo.

-Pero algún día vas a tener que vivir solo, y vas a tener que aprender a sobrevivir, así que pasa a la cocina ahora mismo, y ayuda a Shindo-kun.- sentenció el anciano, se acomodó en el sofá, tomó el mando, y prendió el televisor mientras los dos muchachos se dirigían a la cocina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Yuki le costó calmarse, había sido una tarde estresante, ver su padre siempre le estresaba, pero verlo de improvisto, y además, tener que mentirle, inventarse esas historias… ¡Y todo el show que habían montado Shûichi y Tatsuha!, por suerte Nakano-kun les había sacado a todos del aprieto, tenía que recordar agradecérselo.

Pensó en los dos muchachos, habían ido a casa con su padre, ¿Que debían estar haciendo? Siendo quienes eran, igual ya le habían provocado un paro cardiaco al anciano en tiempo record, después de todo, se lo habían conseguido provocar a si mismo, y solo tenía 23 años… Rió un poco, habría tenido una gracia cruel, decidió que les llamaría por si a caso, además, si le habían provocado un paro cardiaco, ahora estarían solos… Tatsuha, y su Koibito, vestido de enfermera, con cola y orejas de gato… le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al recordarlo, luego recordó la última vez que Tatsuha y Shûichi habían estado solos en su apartamento… tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente.

_-¿Moshi Moshi?_ –respondió una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ah, papá, soy yo, Eiri, veo que aun sigues vivo… eso es bueno.

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

-Ah, no, pensé que quizás esos dos te habrían hecho algo o se lo hubieran hecho al apartamento.

_-Ah, no, no te preocupes, ahora están preparando la cena._

-¿Qué? ¿LA CENA? ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTÁN COCINANDO? ¿EN **MI** COCINA?

_-Si, claro, no esperaras que cocine yo, ¿No Eiri? Shûichi tiene que aprender a cocinar para ti, no puede ser que tu se lo hagas todo, y Tatsuha está castigado… ¿__Eh? Dame un minuto Eiri, acabo de oír un estruendo, creo que huele raro, y parece que sale humo de algún sitio._

-¿Qué? ¿UN ESTRUENDO? ¿OLOR? ¿HUMO? ¿QUE CLASE DE HUMO?

_-Lo siento h__ijo, tengo que dejarte, descansa y duerme, mañana nos veremos.-_dijo la voz, y colgó el teléfono, Yuki se quedó asustado unos momentos, ni siquiera quería saber que había pasado, se llevó las manos a la cara lamentándose durante unos momentos y decidió que lo mejor sería hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, ya se lo explicaría mañana… se recostó en el colchón y prendió el televisor, no era algo que hiciera a menudo, pero prefería no pensar.

-… Y en otro orden de cosas –empezó a decir una presentadora, estaban dando el noticiero de noche, se paró a escuchar –un caso grave de desforestación de flora está azotando toda la región de kanto, se trata de cubrir una demanda inusitada en Tokio, parecer ser que la causante de todo esto es una pequeña tiendecita del céntrico barrio de Shibuya, a quienes los agricultores y cuidadores ya han bautizado como "La tienda de los horrores" mi compañera Takanawa-san nos explicara el problema desde la raíz.

La imagen cambió, ahora era otra mujer, en un invernadero, con un hombre bastante mayor a su lado que miraba entre sonriente y nervioso a la cámara sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Buenas noches, tal como les contaba mi compañera Kazoue-san, estamos aquí, en uno de los invernaderos más grandes del país que se ocupan de proveer de flores a prácticamente toda la isla de Honshu, con el responsable de suministros, Yondaine-san –la mujer se giró hacia el hombre – Cuéntenos, dicen que se están viendo ustedes desbordados por la increíble demanda, ¿Que creen que puede impulsar a los ciudadanos a comprar tantas flores este año?

Yuki giró la vista hacia el resto de la habitación, se estremeció, no podía mirar a ningún lugar sin ver 4 o 5 ramos de flores enromes, aquello le daba mala onda.

-Verá Takanawa-san, primero de todo querría decirle que es usted muy guapa y que la veo en las noticias cada día.

-Muchas gracias Yondaine-san, es usted muy amable, pero volviendo al tema de las flores…

-Pues verá, la cuestión es muy sencilla, yo conozco personalmente al propietario de la tienda a quienes mis colegas llaman "Tienda de los horrores", donde les puedo asegurar, no venden plantas carnívoras.- explicó el hombre riéndose, la presentadora no pareció hacer ademán de reír también, aunque sonrió con educación. –Oh, es usted muy joven para conocer esa película –siguió el hombre al ver que ella no reía. –pero, como le decía, mi amigo y colega, Sakamoto-san propietario de dicha, no tiene ninguna culpa, de hecho está bastante desquiciado, por lo que he oído decir, parece ser que se trata de un capricho estrambótico de una estrella japonesa del Pop o del Jevi… no lo tengo muy claro, en que a diario le exige ramos de flores enormes.

Yuki se encogió en el colchón y se tapó con la manta, sintiendo una cantidad indecente de vergüenza ajena por su koibito, y rezando por qué no se descubriera si era una estrella del Pop o del ¿"Jevi" había dicho?

-¿Y no sabrán por casualidad quien es este personaje? –aventuró la mujer esperanzada.

-La verdad es que yo no, Sakamoto-san rehúsa a dar su identidad, supongo que para que nadie pueda robarle el cliente, está sacando una buena tajada de todo esto.

-¿Y este misterioso comprador compulsivo tiene preferencia por algún tipo de flor?

-No, estamos distribuyendo flores de todo tipo, de hecho, hemos acabado con algunos Stocks que parecía que no iban a tener salida… parece que podríamos venderle hasta las malas hierbas. –dijo riendo de nuevo, Yuki miró algunos de los ramos más feos, la corona de muertos, y un puñado de acelgas, lechugas y coliflores que su Koi le había traído un día diciendo que en la floristería no le habían dejado entrar… no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-¿Y creen que pueda acabar con todas las existencias dejando así sin provisión de flores al resto de ciudadanos?

-No es algo que nos preocupe especialmente, nuestros almacenes son grandes, y además siempre podríamos importar… No creo que ese o esa muchacha esté dispuesta a acabar con todas las existencias del planeta, ¿verdad? –ambos rieron esta vez, Yuki tuvo bastante, apago el televisor y se recostó.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. Pues yo no estoy tan seguro… mi cocina…- dijo a media voz para sí mismo, y se durmió.

Disclaimer y otras formalidades legales (lo que se llama engorrosa letra pequeña): Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, de la productora que pago los derechos del anime y a las editoriales que pagaron para publicar la historia en todo el mundo. Pero cualquier día de estos empujaré a todos bajo un auto (tendré que conseguir un gran auto para que quepan) y dominaré Gravitation y el mundo, como Thoma domina Nittle Grasper… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notas de Gabi: ¡Juaaas! Me encanta este capítulo, ¿Soy yo o cada vez son más incoherentes? Aunque nada superará a Shûichi en los baños del hospital, supongo que queda entendido por que parecía TAN tonto en el capitulo anterior, alguien lo hizo notar en los reviews, estaba todo planeado… (¿Alguien ha visto Ouran Host club? La estoy viendo ahora, es muy divertida, se la recomiendo.) Bueno, me he inventado bastante a Uesugui-san, (supongo que se han dado cuenta) No es un personaje que tenga mucho protagonismo, así que no tengo muy claro como es, pero así lo imagino yo… y ¿Que les pareció la escena en la limousina? Así soy yo, fan de los "Empiezo pero lo corto en el mejor momento" eso es lo más parecido a lemon que conseguirán sonsacarme.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiro miró a su pana cuando entró y de un solo vistazo supo que tramaba algo, llevaba una enorme mochila, los shorts verdes, la sudadera naranja, y sus zapatillas de correr… y además tenía esa expresión en la cara que les decía a todos los demás cuando no era una buena idea apostar al mahjong en su contra.

-Shû…- empezó a decir cuando el chico pelirrosado se giro hacia él con una horrible expresión de susto y empezó a hacerle callar con el dedo frenéticamente.

-¡¡Shhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡¡Hiro!! ¡¡No lo digas!! ¡¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!!-gritó mirando a ambos lados de la pieza por si alguien les estaba escuchando- Por lo que a ti respecto, hoy, no me conoces, nadie me conoce, díselo a Suguru y a K, o ellos se enteraran y no me permitirán hacerlo.

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Y ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Hiro muy confuso.

-¡Pues ELLOS! ¡Claro! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que ellos son ELLOS! ¡Pero no lo digas! ¡Pueden estar espiándonos!- dijo mirando de nuevo a ambos lados nervioso, miro a Hiro, enfadado- está bien, ven, vamos a un lugar más discreto donde nadie nos oiga y te lo contaré- terminó jalando del brazo a su pana, mientras este se preguntaba en que otro lugar iban a oírles menos en que una sala de grabación perfectamente insonorizada, pero no trato de encontrarle sentido, era tiempo perdido.

-Hoy, durante la hora de la comida, voy a escaparme al hospital para estar un rato a solas con Yuki.- susurró con una sonrisa pervertida al oído de Hiro una vez llegaron al baño.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso? Pero si hace días que venimos preguntándote cómo es que, teniendo dos horas para comer, y encima siendo que te quedas aquí solo, con tu pequeña fiambrera de excursión, no se te había ocurrido todavía.- apuntó Hiro levantando los hombros y sonriendo.

-¡Pues por ellos! ¡Claro! ¡Hiro! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicártelo?- exclamó levantando los brazos para darle más énfasis.- y ahora volvamos, no deben enterarse.

-Pero… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- volvió a preguntar Hiro siguiéndole sin entenderlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki estaba sentado leyendo en la cama tranquilamente, fumando su último cigarrillo antes de que le trajeran la comida, cuando empezó a oírlo.

"_ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu"_

No podía ser, miró a su reloj, solo era la una de la tarde, faltaban más de 6 horas hasta que su koi apareciera por ahí, ¿A caso estaba alucinando? O ¿Es que se le había vuelto a pegar la dichosa canción? No, no podía ser eso, por que definitivamente, no se sabía la letra.

"_kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de"_

Además, la voz, parecía la de Shûichi, y no se oía la música, solo cantar…

-¡Corre! ¡Corre! Dicen que es Shindo Shûichi de verdad, ¡Que está en la terraza del bar de los médicos!- oyó en el pasillo, definitivamente, no eran voces en su cabeza, cuidadosamente y sin ninguna prisa, puso el punto donde se había quedado leyendo, cerro el libro, lo dejo sobre la mesita, se levanto, abrió la ventana, y se asomó.

-¡PUES LO SIENTO MUCHO SI NO LE GUSTA SEÑORA! ¡ADEMÁS ESTAS NO SON HORAS DE DORMIR! ¡YA ES MEDIODIA! ¡NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE HAYA ENFERMADO, SI DUERME TANTO!-gritaba Shûichi, con la voz aumentada por el micrófono, a una ventana un poco más hacia la izquierda de la de Yuki y varios pisos más abajo, en ese momento, el personal de seguridad del hospital se acercó hasta el cantante, para impedirle que siguiera cantando- ¡EH! ¡CUIDADO! ¿¡QUINES SON USTEDES!? ¡QUE SE CREEN QUE HACEN! ¡YUKIIIIIIIIII! ¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡LA RED RIBON ARMY ME ESTA ACOSANDO! ¡SOCORRO! ¡EH! ¡ESE EQUIPO VALE SU SUELDO DE UN AÑO! ¡TRANTELO CON CARIÑO! ¡NO TIRE DE LOS CABLES ASI! ¡YUKIIIIIIIII! ¡TE QUIEROOOOOO! ¡YO SOLO QUERIA VENIR A COMER CONTIGO! ¡Y ESTAR UN RATO LOS DOS A SOLAS! ¡QUERIA DARTE UNA SORPRESA! ¡PERO LAS FUERZAS DE LA REPRESIÓN ME LO IMPIDEN!- Yuki lo miraba inexpresivo, sin hacer ademán de ayudar en nada, mientras se alegraba de que en su puerta solo figurara su nombre real, dio una larga calada al cigarrillo mientras seguía viendo los esfuerzos del cantante para liberarse de las "Fuerzas de Represión de la Red Ribon Army".- **¡YUKI! ¿¡ESTAS FUMANDO!?**-gritó entones Shûichi aun más fuerte deteniendo todo el forcejeo, y del susto al rubio se le cayó el cigarrillo a la zona ajardinada que había justo debajo, que en un golpe de efecto, prendió fuego como si hubiera sido un barril de petróleo, rápidamente, varias unidades de seguridad y algunos médicos salieron con extintores a intentar controlar el desastre, no tardaron en llegar los bomberos, mientras Yuki lo contemplaba todo sorprendido.

Entonces alguien golpeó en la puerta del dormitorio, el escritor se giró hacia el interior, cerró la ventana ignorando el bullicio de los bomberos, y los gritos que seguía dando su koibito en la terraza del bar, aunque ahora a menos volumen, porque uno de los hombres de la "Red Ribon" por fin había conseguido desenchufar el dichoso micrófono, y se fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Si?- preguntó inocentemente, a los dos hombres que había allí afuera.

-¿Es usted Yuki-san?- preguntó el que parecía más inteligente, pero Yuki no perdió la calma, miró al hombre, miró a la puerta con atención, justo donde estaba el cartel con su nombre, y luego se volvió hacia los dos hombres.

-No, creo que no.- aseguró- Creo que soy Uesugui Eiri, tal como se puede leer en la puerta, pero gracias por preguntar, sigan jugando y suerte.- dijo cerrando la puerta, una mano se lo impidió, detrás de ellos aparecieron el Dr. Saehara, el Dr. Ootori, director del hospital, junto con otros tres doctores más a quienes Yuki no conocía .

-Uesugui-san…- empezó a decir el primero, en calidad de personal más cercano al paciente.

-Doctor…- le cortó el escritor- verá, eso no ha sido mi culpa, no he tenido nada que ver en todo esto, Shûichi necesita terapia, en realidad necesita que le encierren, no sé cómo se le pudo ocurrir que…

-Relájese Uesugui-san, nadie viene a culparle de nada- le cortó el doctor.- Nuestro personal de seguridad del hospital ya se ha hecho cargo de Shindo-san, por ahora.

-Será mejor que entremos, el pasillo no es un buen sitio para hablar.- agregó el director, así lo hicieron, obligaron a Yuki a tenderse en la cama, mientras todos los demás tomaban asiento.

-Bien- empezó a decir el Dr. Ootori- eso que ha pasado ahí fuera no ha sido bueno, nada bueno en realidad, como director de un hospital universitario como este, estoy al cargo de las investigaciones que se llevan a cabo en todos los departamentos, también de su caso, que como ya le dijimos, debe permanecer en secreto, usted es una figura pública, ¿Qué cree que pasará ahora?, ¿Cuando los medios de comunicación se enteren de que esta usted aquí ingresado? ¿Cree que podremos seguir manteniendo la clandestinidad?- preguntó fríamente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del escritor.

-Piénselo de este modo Uesugui-san- dijo uno de los otros doctores- si todo el proyecto se descubre, nosotros perderemos innumerables horas de investigación y trabajo, pero usted se convertirá en cobaya humana para el resto de su vida, y solo será recordado por esto.

Yuki estaba cada vez más asustado y nervioso.

-Por supuesto- agregó el Dr. Saherara- todo el proyecto Uesugui tiene un plan de protección de datos bastante importante, y creemos que podremos controlar la situación, sobre todo por la confusión causada debido al incendio, aunque ahora la prensa indiscreta no va a desaparecer de la recepción del hospital.

-Bueno, yo…Sobre el incendio les aseguro que no tengo idea de cómo ha sucedido, pero estoy dispuesto a donar todas las flores que hay en el baño para repoblar el jardín, como muestra de buena voluntad-dijo el rubio intentando disculparse –y sobre Shûichi… hablaré con ese maldito baka, y no volverá a suceder, se los aseguro.

-Oh-dijo un cuarto doctor- de eso estamos seguros, pero no se preocupe, la otra parte del equipo esta contándole exactamente lo mismo a Shindo-san en estos momentos, y por si no estamos siendo suficientemente convincentes, le someteremos a una prueba, estando Shindo-san presente.

Yuki fue conducido por los pasillos del hospital hasta la zona de consultas del gabinete ginecológico, Shûichi estaba esperándole en una de las sillas de la sala de espera entre dos miembros de la "Red Ribon" con aire abatido, cuando le vio hizo ademán de correr hacia él, pero entonces miro a sus dos acompañantes, y solo bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

El doctor les hizo pasar a una sala pequeña, con máquinas de ecografía entre muchas otras, ayudó a Yuki a subir a la camilla, y le hizo descubrirse el abdomen, luego se fue a la puerta y la cerró dejando a todos los demás en la sala de espera, solo entonces, cuando estuvieron los tres solos, Shûichi se atrevió a hablar.

-Yuki, no sabes cuánto lo siento, yo solo quería darte una sorpresa, no pensé que…

-Urasai, baka.- respondió este, muy enfadado.- ¿Qué clase de prueba van a hacer, Doctor?

-El doppler.-aseguró con una sonrisa mientras lo preparaba.

-¿Doblar? ¿Doblar el qué?- preguntó Shûichi.

-Doblar no, el doppler- corrigió el doctor con paciencia- se trata de exponer al feto a un aparato de ultrasonidos que mide la circulación de la sangre en los vasos sanguíneos.

-¿Va a dolerle?-preguntó Shûichi asustado, que no podría soportar la culpa si por su escenita le hacían daño a Yuki o al bebé.

-No.-respondió secamente- ahora escuchen atentamente.

De la máquina se oía un ¡bum! ¡bum! ¡bum! Profundo y acompasado bastante lento.

-Ese es el corazón de Uesugui-san- aseguró el doctor- escuchen ahora.

Detrás del latido de Yuki, se podía oír, mucho más débil, otro sonido igual pero más rápido, Shûichi, que seguía sintiéndose bastante mal, abrió mucho los ojos al oírlo, y sonrió.

-¡Ese es el corazón del bebé!-dijo muy feliz.

-¡Exacto!- le respondió el doctor también sonriendo, Shûichi cerró los ojos con fuerza para sentirlo, su rostro irradiaba ternura y paz, el rubio le miraba, no hubiera podido decir que le gustaba más, si el sonido que oían, o la expresión que estaba poniendo el cantante.

-¡Oh! ¡Yuki! ¡Es precioso! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya puesto en peligro por una estupidez!- se lamentó Shûichi, Yuki lo miró asombrado, no podía creerlo, su koibito acababa de hacer una reflexión madura y con sentido, mucho más sincera que cualquiera que hubiera hecho después de una reprimenda, solo con un sonido, el bebé acabada de dar su primera lección de vida a "Papá Shûichi" el doctor seguía sonriendo.

-Esta era la naturaleza real de hacer participar a Shindo-san en esta prueba, Uesugui-san.- anunció el doctor al darse cuenta de la reacción del escritor.- así, que tal como le deben haber explicado, a partir de ahora, las canciones, que queden en la intimidad, ¿De acuerdo Shindo-san?- reprochó mientras el cantante asentía con la cabeza avergonzado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Shû… ¿Shûichi?- preguntó Tatsuha, un poco asustado, cuando llego esa tarde a casa, tratando de llamar la atención del pequeño cantante, que revolvía frenéticamente todos los cajones y estantes del armario que compartía con Yuki, de manera que, a esas horas, toda la casa estaba llena de ropa por el histérico registro que estaba realizando.- No es que me importe lo que andas haciendo, pero… necesito encontrar el teléfono, que debe estar en algún sitio, colmado entre las camisas de Onii-chan… y ya que nos ponemos a buscar, pues, si encontramos a mi padre, que debe estar sufriendo la misma suerte que el teléfono, y comprobamos si sigue vivo, o se ha asfixiado con algún tanga de leopardo, mejor que mejor.

-¿Naaaani?-dijo Shûichi mirando al muchacho y parando de revolver.- ¡Es que tengo que preparar la bolsa de Yuki! ¡Para mañana! Y no hay manera de encontrar su ropa de deporte.

-Por supuesto que no la encuentras, Eiri no usa ropa de deporte, porque no hace deporte… pero ¿Para que la necesitas?

-¡Pues para el Yoga! ¡Claro! ¡Mañana es la primera clase! No va a ir en pijama.

-Espera… ¿Quieres decir que tendremos que cambiarnos de ropa?

-Etto… Si ¿No?

-Quieres decir… ¿En un vestuario? ¿O algo así? ¿Todos JUNTOS?

-¡Oh! Por supuesto, lo leí en el folleto, las instalaciones del gimnasio del hospital cuentan con vestuarios, y duchas, pero no tengas vergüenza, no pasa nada…

Tatsuha entró en shock a partir de la palabra "duchas", Shûichi pasó una mano en frente de su cara, lo único que consiguió es que de la nariz le saliera un poquito de sangre al principio… borbotones de sangre después, que empezaron a manchar toda la ropa que había repartido por toda la habitación, Shûichi empezó a gritar y a saltar y a pegar a Tatsuha para que volviera en sí, pero este se desmayó, el cantante lo soltó en el suelo como plomo y se fue a buscar el teléfono.

Shûichi revolvió entre toda la ropa que había por el comedor, encontró a Uesugui-san, que realmente no se encontraba demasiado bien, debajo de su disfraz de plátano, y lo lanzó al sofá.

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo! ¡Debo encontrar el teléfono!- le gritó mientras seguía revolviendo, por suerte para todos, el teléfono empezó a sonar, y dio una pista a Shûichi sobre por dónde debía buscar, cuando por fin lo encontró, descolgó el auricular.

-¿Moshi Moshi?

_-¿Shû? Hola, ¿Va todo bien?_

-¡Yuki! Sí, claro… ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Shûichi intentando no pensar en el mar de ropa de su alrededor, en su suegro agonizando en el sofá y en su cuñado desangrándose en la habitación.

_-Como__ te fuiste del hospital tan compungido estaba pre… has tardado mucho en coger el teléfono, mocoso…_

-Es que… es que… es que… ¡Esta bien Yuki! ¡Tú ganas! ¡No soporto esta presión! ¡NO! ¡No va todo bien! ¡Toda la casa esta desordenada, no encuentro tu ropa de deporte, tu padre presenta síntomas de asfixia por culpa de un plátano gigante, no hay nada para cenar y creo que he matado a Tatsuha!

_-¿Nani?_

-Así que luego te llamo para contártelo, ahora necesito el teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia, lo siento Yuki, ¡TE QUIERO!- dijo apretando el botón de colgar con lagrimas en los ojos por no poder hablar con su koibito, leyó los cartelitos de los números de la memoria del teléfono.

1 NO PULSAR ESTE BOTÓN BAJO NINGUN CONCEPTO (Casa de Seguchi y Mika)

2 Bronca o horas de charla insustancial sobre Ryuichi Sakuma, arriésgate a descubrir que te toca pulsando este botón (Casa de los padres de Yuki)

3 ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Mocoso! (Casa de Hiro)

4 K-san, hoy voy a llegar tarde, me encuentro muy enfermo, cof cof cof… ¡Yuki! ¡Deja de hacer eso mientras intento hablar por teléfono! (NG Records)

5 ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! (Casa de los padres de Shûichi)

6 Negociar prorrogas, broncas, Por fin he terminado el libro (Editora de Yuki)

7 Si le prendes fuego a la cocina intentando cortar nabos o cualquier otra exquisitez culinaria que se te ocurra. (Bomberos)

8 Si alguien te asegura que es el revisor del gas y luego entra, te ata a una silla, y se lleva todos nuestros muebles. (Policía)

9 Si te cortas, pinchas, lastimas, desangras, quemas, desfalleces, lesionas, vomitas, desmayas, resbalas, inflamas, mareas, magullas, asfixias, golpeas, tuerces, flaqueas, hieres, toses demasiado, tienes fiebre, te sientes mal, me lo haces/me pasa a mí, o crees que he muerto. (Ambulancia)

Definitivamente, pulsó 9.

Disclaimer y otras formalidades legales (lo que se llama engorrosa letra pequeña): Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, de la productora que pago los derechos del anime y a las editoriales que pagaron para publicar la historia en todo el mundo. Pero cualquier día de estos empujaré a todos bajo un auto (tendré que conseguir un gran auto para que quepan) y dominaré Gravitation y el mundo, como Thoma domina Nittle Grasper… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Notas de Gabi: ¡Hey! ¿Qué les pareció? Hice un capítulo medio tierno… que raro en mi, debo andar enamorada, o algo peor… no, pero no se preocupen, probablemente solo sea indigestión XD La sal de frutas ha curado un 90% de mis enamoramientos…XD

Tampoco es que en este capítulo pase nada importante. . . pero bueno, a este paso esta historia va a ser peor que La Rosa de Versalles, de interminable, ¡Hey! Pero ¿A quien no le gustan los culebrones? Este capítulo es más corto, por que el anterior fue un poco más largo, pero es que no sabía dónde cortarlo, aquí he cortado donde he podido, veamos qué pasará después… ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! No olviden dejar review para que pueda saber que siguen con vida XD


End file.
